Harry Potter und der Phönix
by Die-sama
Summary: Das 5. Jahr verspricht vieles Gefahren, nette und schreckliche Überraschungen, Liebe ... eigentlich wie jedes Schuljahr, aber eines hat sich verändert... nur was? Slash HP? und HGRW [new upload: 13.11.2003]
1. Disclaimer

****

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Disclaimer-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

__

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling (Ausnahmen gibts aber immer wieder, gell? Also wundert's euch nicht, wenn andere Peronsen/Orte auftauchen! Diese stammen aus meiner reichlich kindischen Fantasie). Außerdem verdiene ich nichts mit meiner (ersten) FanFiction ... leider :(  
  
**_Author:_** TomMarvoloRiddle ( Alastor.Moody@web.de )  
  
**_Titel:_** Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix  
  
**_Untertitel:_** (...)   
  
**_Wann kam mir die Idee diese FF zu schreiben?_** Sommer 2002.  
  
**_Altersfreigabe:_** G, später aber PG 13   
  
**_Spoiler:_** Ähm...ja... die Story ist aus meiner Fantasie entstanden. Wie manche von euch aufgefallen ist, sind manche "Sätze" vom vierten Harry Potter - Band. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich fand, dass das 4. Buch für die Einleitung am Besten wäre!! ( _sich entschuldigen tut_ ) Alsbald der 5. (originale) Band rauskommt, kann es natürlich sein, dass "sehr" viele Dinge nicht übereinstimmen werden. Euch wird auch auffallen, dass manche Gerüchte hier auftauchen, sry^^  
  
**_Summary:_** Eigentlich dachte ja Harry, dass seine Ferien nicht schlimmer sein konnten als die Geschehnisse in Frühlung 1995. Jedoch bringt ihn seine wunderschöne Schneeeule namens Hedwig einen Brief. Und mit dem Brief überschneiden sich die seltsamsten Ereignisse. Es erwarten Harry und seine Freunde neue Abenteuer, die gelöst werden wollen. Turbulenter und spannder wird als alle 4 bisherig erschienen Bücher wird das 5. Band "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix".  
  
**_Warning:_** Warnungen sind bis jetzt keine zu geben, jedoch wird es im Lauf der Geschichte natürlich um Liebe, Gewalt und leider auch Krieg gehen. ( _mal hoff und entschuldigend in Runde lächel_ )  
  
  
1.) **_Fortsetzung:_** Das kommt ganz auf euch an. :)   
  
2.) **_Feedback:_** Euch gefällt die Geschichte? Ihr habt Fehler gefunden oder habt Verbesserungsvorschläge für mich? Dann schickt mir bitte eine Eule (Mail) an Alastor.Moody@web.de , thx^^  
  
**_Archive:_** Bisher nur auf FF.net und harry-potter-fanfics.de.tf zu lesen, bald aber auch auf animexx.de :)   


© TomMarvoloRiddle, 2003


	2. Die unerwartete Post

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 1: Die unerwartete Post

****

Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 herrschte die totale Stille, was für diese Zeit eigentlich auch der Fall sein sollte. Es war ein Uhr morgens und nichts Ungewöhnliches war hier zu sehen. Wenn man aber dies glaubte so irrt man sich fälschlicherweise.

Die Familie Dursley, die aus Vernon, Petunia und Dudley Dursley bestand, hatte noch einen (unerwünschten) Bewohner bei sich. Sie hielten ihn geheim, denn niemand, nicht einmal die neugierigen Nachbarn, sollten über diesen _unnormalen_ Jungen erfahren. Ein Junge mit schwarzen zerzausten Haaren, grünen Augen und einer sehr seltsamen Narbe, die einem Blitz ziemlich glich, auf der Stirn. Der Name dieses Jungen war Harry Potter und er war berühmt.

Aber nicht in dieser Art von Welt, die wir Muggeln (nichtmaglische Wesen) in unseren wildesten Träumen hätten erträumen könnten.

Die Welt in der Harry Potter als der '_lebende Junge_' bezeichnet wird, ist nichts anderes als die Zaubererwelt. Eine Ebene voller Magie, voller ungewöhnlichsten Sachen und voller übernatürlichen Kräften.

Der Name der '_lebende Junge_', den man den Burschen erteilthatte, hatte er dadurch bekommen, da er als ganz kleines kaum einjähirges Kind, einen Fluch des bösesten Hexenmeisters aller Zeiten, Lord Voldemort, überlebt hatte.

Manch Andere, die sich ihm in die Quere kamen, starben.

Aber letztlich war auch Harry Potter, der nicht nur Du-weißt-schon-wen zum Sturz brachte, sondern auch wieder lebendig machte.

Eine Vorstellung bei der so manch einer das Graunen, nein schlimmer noch, einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Der Pokal, der die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers enthielt, wurde von einem treuen Anhänger (Todesser) Voldemorts zu einem Portschlüssel verwandelt. Dieser sollte Harry Potter genau zu Voldemort bringen. Schließlich wollte Voldemort sich in einem Duell an Harry rächen und töten, was aber scheiterte.

Priori Incantatem, eine sehr selte Erscheinung bei der, der eine Zauberstab den Anderen dazu bringt den letzten Fluch zuerst auszuspucken, hatte dazu beigetragen, dass der junge Zauberer überlebte, aber auch seine toten Eltern James und Lily Potter wieder sah.

Heil kehrte Harry mit seinem totem Schulfreund, Cedric Diggory, zurück nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Manch einer sagt, dass diese Schule, die wohl sicherste Festung der ganzen Zaubererwelt sei.

-

Der Fünfzehnjährige saß aufrecht in sein Bett und kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Adlerfeder herum. Seit Harry den Beginn der Sommerferien im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 zurückgekehrt war, hatte er kaum Zeit gehabt über den Berg Hausaufgaben, die die Lehrer von Hogwarts ihm gegeben hatten, zu erledigen. 

Der eine Grund konnte daran liegen, dass die Familie Dursley ihn immer hänselten. Ein Anderer könnte auch sein, dass die Albträume, die seit Cedric's Tod ihn in seinen Träumen heimsuchten, ihn auf Trap hielten.

Er beugte sich vor und schrieb den letzten Absatz für magische Geschöpfe über Drachen:

__

Draco splendens und Draco rex cristatus unterscheiden sich stark in ihren Verhaltensweisen. Eine seltsame Eigenschaft zeigt sich in der Tatsache, dass der schöne und schöngeistige Wasserdrache keine Ketten oder Fesseln an seinem Nacken ertragen kann, denn genau so   
wurde er in alten Zeiten gefangen. Wer es schaffte, eine Schlinge um seinen Nacken zu knüpfen, konnte den Drachen ohne Gegenwehr abführen. Nach dieser Art wurden der Drache vom Heiligen Georg, der Drache von Banyuls-sur-mer und die Drachen von Santa Margarita und Llac Negre überwältigt. 

Als er schließlich das letzte Wort geschrieben hatte, schraubte Harry den Deckel des Tintenfasses ordentlich zu und faltete das jetzt 2 Meter lange Blatt Pergament ordentlich zusammen.

Leise stand er auf, er wollte ja den Dursleys keinen Grund geben damit sie ihn einsperrten oder sonstige schreckliche Sachen mit ihm anstellen würden, und ging mit den Fußspitzen zu seinem großen schwarzen Koffer hinüber.

Er lauschte kurz, hörte aber nur zur Bestätigung, dass sein 'netter' Onkel tief und fest schlief und nur ab und zu laute Schnarcher von sich gab. Harry kam plötzlich ein irrwirtziger Gedanke: Schnarch ich den auch so laut?

Er lächelte in sich hinein, schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und öffnete die Truhe.

Zum Glück hatte er ja Sirius Black, der Gefangene von Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, zum Freund. Natürlich wussten die Dursleys nichts von seiner Unschuld. Würden sie Harry schlecht behandeln, so würde, glauben sie, er Sirius schreiben. Dann würde (!) Sirius kommen und sie alle in Frösche oder so verwandeln.

Er steckte seine Schulsachen in den Schulkoffer. Leise schlich er wieder zu seinem Bett und legte sich schlafen, doch vorher gähnte er noch herzhaft. Seit Mitternacht war er schon wach gewesen und hatte die Hausaufgaben erledigt, was insgesamt eine Länge von 25 Metern Pergament ausmachte.

~*~

Als er am nächsten Abend auf dem Kalender, der über das Bett hing, hinsah, stellte er etwas Verwundertes fest. Harry griff sich auf den Kopf und starrte etwas entsetzt auf die 3 Zahlen: 31.Juli.

Fast hätte er es verschlafen, aber das war bei den Dursleys üblich. Sie redeten kaum über Harry. Und nur dann, wenn er etwas angestellt hatte, nach ihren Meinungen nach falsch gemacht hatte oder einfach nur aus Spaß.

Heute, am Donnerstag den 31. Juli, hatte er Geburtstag! Harry wunderte sich, warum ihn seine Freunde keine Geschenke geschickt hatten. Hatten sie vielleicht meinem Geburtstag vergessen? Oder hat eine Hauselfe seine Briefe abgefangen, dachte Harry still in sich hinein.

Möglich wäre es ja. Vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts hatte ihn Dobby einen unerfreulichen Besuch abgestattet. Harry hatte den Hauself der Malfoys, einer der reinblütigesten, reichsten und arrogantesten Zaubererfamilien, die es in Großbritannien gab, hüpfend auf sein Bett gefunden. Dieser hatte ihn immer wieder was von wegen "_Es gibt eine Verschwörung, Harry Potter. Eine Verschwörung mit dem Ziel, dieses Jahr in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei die schrecklichsten Dinge geschehen zu lassen_", oder "_Harry Potter darf nicht böse sein ... Dobby hat gehofft ... wenn Harry Potter glaubt, dass seine Freunde ihn vergessen hätten ... dann würde Harry Potter vielleicht nicht mehr auf die Schule gehen!" _und "_Aah, Sir, dort droht eine Gefahr, der Sie nicht begegnen dürfen! Sagen Sie, dass Sie nicht zurückkehren, Sir!_" ("Nein!").

Und die Geschehnisse noch schlimmer werden zu lassen hatte Dobby Mrs Mason (Masons waren die Besucher der Dursleys) die dafür vorbeireitete Torte mittels Elfenmagie auf den Kopf schnellen lassen. Eine Verwarnung der Zaubererschule war nicht absehbar.

Ein Verbot der Zaubererwelt (Erlass zur Vernunftgemäßen Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger, 1875, Abschnitt C) war, dass magische Tätigkeit, die den Mitgliedern der nichtmagischen Gemeinschaft (Muggel) aufzufallen droht, gemäß Abschnitt 13 des Geheimhaltungsabkommens der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung ein schweres Vergehen ist und somit ein Verweis von Hogwarts nicht wegsehbar war.

So laut dem Zauberministerium.

Harry bemerkte seine Besucher im ersten Augenblick nicht, da er zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war. Die Geschehnisse der vergangen Jahre fesselten ihn immer wieder und er wunderte sich, dass er noch lebte. Noch.

Erst als Pigwidgeon laut zwitschernd sein Ohr abknabberte, wurde Harry erst auf die fliegenden Gäste aufmerksam. Pigwidgeon, ein großer, unbekannter Waldkauz und Hedwig, Harrys Schnee-Eule, ließen sich auf sein Bett nieder.

Sie alle sahen sehr gesund aus, abgesehen von ihrem sicherlich weitem Flug, den sie hinter sich bringen müssen um zu dem Empfänger zu gelangen. Harry streckte die Hand nach Pigs Bein aus und nahm mühsam, bei so kleinen Beinchen ist das auch kein wunder, das kleingefaltene Pergamentblatt ab.

Er las:

__

Lieber Harry,

Ich habe wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Dad meinte, du dürftest wieder den ganzen Sommerferien zu uns. Ich weiß zwar nicht ob das deinen Leuten Recht ist, aber irgendwie werden wir es schon schaffen dich hier raus zu holen, falls diese irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten dir bereiten sollten.... Hermine wird nicht zu uns kommen, denn sie ist ja in Bulgarien. Du erinnerst dich noch wie Krum Hermine Angebot nach Bulgarien zu kommen? Nun, sie scheint ganz glücklich dort zu sein!

Stell dir vor, Fred und George haben mir ein roten Festumhang gekauft! Ich möchte bloß wissen, woher sie das ganze Geld dafür gehabt haben? Wir sehen uns spätestens am Samstag um 16 Uhr 25! Wir werden dich abholen!

Bis bald - Ron

P.S.: Dad meinte, du solltest es deinen Muggeln sagen. Ich meine, dass du zu uns kommst.

Harry lächelte als er die Zeilen über den Festumhang von den Zwillingen las und sah erst jetzt ein winzigkleines rotes Päckchen, das wahrscheinlich vorher herunter gekullert ist als er den Brief von Pigwidgeon abgenommen hatte.

Harry vermutete, dass sich in diesem roten Ding die Süßigkeiten, die Rons Mutter ihm immer machte, waren.

Er holte seine Feder aus dem Koffer und ein Stück Pergament.

Er kraxelte hastig diese Worte:

__

Lieber Ron,

Wir sehen uns am Samstag. Ich bin froh hier endlich weg zu kommen.

Harry

"Pig, komm her!" sagte Harry zu der kleinen Eule, die wieder auszuflippen schien. Denn diese flog Harrys Kopf und zwitscherte laut. Pigwidgeon ließ sich neben Harry nieder und dieser begann das Blatt klitzeklein zu falten. Danach band er es wieder etwas mühselig an dem Bein der Eule fest, die vor Aufregung hin und her flatterte.

Kaum war die Nachricht sicher befestigt, machte sich die Eule davon Sie schwirrte aus dem Fenster und verschwand. Nun nahm Harry die Nachricht von Hedwig und las sie sich ebenfalls durch.

__

Lieber Harry,

Ich hoffe du hattest schöne Ferien. Bulgarien war wunderschön! Viktor hat mir viel von seiner Heimat gezeigt und erzählt. Zum Beispiel, dass es im Sommer an die 24°C sein kann und im Winter bis zu –10°C. So ein Dorf wie Hogsmeade gibt es in Bulgarien etwa 3 mal. Das Einzige was mir schwer fällt ist die Sprache...Aber zum Glück können auch einige Bulgarier einwenig Englisch! Was mich dies Sache natürlich etwas erleichtert. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du noch mehr davon erzählt hören willst... schließlich können wir im Hogwarts-Express oder in der Schule weiter diskutieren. Von Ron habe ich erfahren, dass du zu ihm kommst. Leider werde ich nur 3 Tage vor Schulbeginn wieder in England sein, da meine Eltern ja auch mit mir in Bulgarien sind. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns in der Winkelgasse ... wenn nicht, dann wieder in Hogwarts!

Mit besten Grüßen – Hermine

Neben dem Brief war ein grüner Sack. Harry öffnete es und fand darin ebenfalls Süßigkeiten und ein Buch namens '_Tipps und Tricks von weltbesten Quidditchspieler aller Zeiten'._ Nun nahm er den letzten Brief zur Hand. Er war relativ kurz.

__

Lieber Harry;

Wir sehen uns bald wieder. 

Sirius und Remus

P.S.: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.

Sirius musste also schon bei Lupin ankommen sein, durchfuhr es Harry und ein kleines Lächeln umspiegelte seine Mundwinkeln.

Remus Lupin war vor zwei Jahren sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Künste gewesen. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und sein Vater James Potter waren früher Freunde, die sich "Rumtreiber" nannten.

Alle Drei wurden für Lupin, den Werwolf, zu Animagus. Sirius wurde ein riesiger zotteliger Hund, Peter wurde eine Ratte und sein Vater ein Hirsch. Schließlich hatte Peter die Potters an Voldemort verraten soviel wusste Harry. Dadurch hatte Voldemort von James und Lily erfahren und schließlich getöten.

Aber als er Harry töten wollte, prallte der Fluch von ihm ab und tötete statt den Jungen Du-weißt-schon-wer (Kosename für Lord Voldemort - weiteres sind die Namen "dunkler Lord" oder "Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf" im Sprachgebrauch des magischen Volkes). Sirius hatte ihm kein Geschenk dazu geschickt, aber dass Sirius in Sicherheit war, machte Harry umso mehr glücklicher.

Er wendete das Pergament und schrieb folgenden Text:

__

Lieber Sirius,

Was meinst du mit "Wir sehen uns bald wieder?" Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du von den Dementoren gefangen genommen wirst. Ich mache mir nur regelrecht Sorgen um dich.... so wie du sicherlich um mich .. Schöne Grüße euch beiden.

Harry

Er band, wie zuvor bei Pigwidgeon, den prachtvollen Kauz den Brief an das Bein. Dieser breitete seine Flügel aus, erhob sich flatternd und rauschte wie eine Rakete durch das Fenster.

Harry setzte sich gähnend auf den Rand seines Bettes und sah zu, wie Hedwig elegant in ihr Käfig flog. Zu müde um sich noch auszuziehen, legte er sich nieder.

Vom Schlaf übermannt schlug er seufzend die Augen nieder und verfiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Was für ein Tag, dachte er noch.

~*~

Als er wieder erwachte, war es 9 Uhr 30. Für diese Uhrzeit war es schon sehr hell draußen geworden.

Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster um frische Luft einzuatmen. Noch etwas verschlafen schaute er aus dem Fenster.

Der Ligusterweg war leer und regungslos. Ab und zu für ein Auto aus der Garage und, wie Harry vermutet, in Richtung Arbeit oder Autobahn. Die meisten Fenster waren verschlossen und die Sicht hinein wurde durch dicke Vorhänge versperrt.

Viele Bäume gab es im Ligusterweg nicht, nur etliche Wenige hatten sich Bäume auf ihren Garten setzten lassen. Die Luft war leicht und klar, nur die Abgase hatten etwas Giftgasartiges hinterlassen.

Harry ging zur Kommode und zog sich eine schlottrige Hose und ein etwas zu groß geratenes T-Shirt an. Die meiste Kleidungstücke hatte er von Dudley bekommen und war ihm um etliche Nummer zu groß, so dass er öfters Ärmeln umstricken musste.

Gemächlich schritt Harry hinunter in die Küche, wo ihm auch schon Petunia schweigend ein Toast in die Hand drückte.

Harry setzte sich links neben Dudley, der eine ganze Seite des Tisches benötigte und aß schweigend sein das Frühstück.

Sollte er es jetzt wagen?, dachte er sich und musterte kurz Onkel Vernons Gesicht, dass gerade so aussah als würde er lieber eine Fliege erdrücken als mit Harry und seinen, wie er immer zu sagen pflegt, '_abnormalen_' Freunden zu reden. Na wunderbar! Sein Onkel war heute wahrscheinlich mit den falschen Fuß aus den Bett gestiegen.

Harry seufzte innerliche, gab sich ein Ruck und dachte: Erstens kann es ja eh nicht so schlimm werden und Zweitens können sie es ihm ja ohnehin nicht verbieten. Die Weasleys würden einen Weg finden ihn zu holen, dessen war sich Harry sicher.

Als er fertig war wand er sich mit dem Gesicht zu Onkel Vernon und fragte deutlich, aber leise: "Die Weasleys wollen mich wieder zu ihnen nach Hause holen. Sie haben mich schon einmal geholt ... vor ... einem Jahr. Dürfte ich mit?"

Harry sah wie Onkel Vernons Bart zu zucken begann, sein Gesicht sich vor Wut verzerrte und sich knallrot verfärbte.

"DIE? DIE KOMMEN MIR NICHT NOCH EINMAL INS HAUS!" polterte Onkel Vernon wutentbrannt und war aufgesprungen.

Feuer loderte in seinen Augen und seine Masse füllte die kleine Küche. Mrs Dursley und Dudley hatten aufgehört sich mit ihren Tätigkeiten zu beschäften, sahen beide überrascht an und warteten gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde. Tanta Petunia war blass um das Gesicht geworden, Dudley hatte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf sein häßliche, dicke Grimasse gesetzt und wartete mit leuchtenden Augen.

Die Zeit verstrich und jeder in der Küche sah Mr Dursley an.

Stille. Peinliche Stille. Angstvolle Stille?!

"Na gut! ... Dann werd' ich mal nach oben gehen und meinem Paten schreiben" sagte Harry gelassen, war aufgestanden und sah zu wie Onkel Vernons kleines Hirn zu arbeiten begann.

Onkel Vernon musste ihm die Erlaubnis geben, aber er würde diese Familie nicht noch ein einziges Mal aushalten können.

Harry war übermaßen froh, dass er damit seinen Onkel unter Druck setzen konnte. Noch unter Druck setzen konnte wäre wohl besser gesagt, denn Harry war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, wie lange er mit seinen Paten Sirius prahlen konnte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Eine Frage der Hoffnung.

"Wann wollen diese .... (_Onkel Vernon suchte ein passendes Schimpfwort für die Weasleys_) ...denn kommen?"

"Morgen....16 Uhr 25..." entgegnete der Angesprochene kühl.

"Hmmm .... Ausnahmsweise" grunzte Vernon missgelaunt und aß mit einem Bissen seinen Toast auf.

Harry wäre am Liebsten in die Luft gesprungen oder hätte den Boden geküsst. Beides wäre ihm Recht, wenn er nur zu den Weasleys konnte. Die einzige Familie bei der er sich wohl fühlte.

~*~

Schritte, klopfen und eine schrille Stimme.

"Aufwachen!"

Was, jetzt schon?

"Aufwachen!"

Klopfen. Poltern.

Nein, ich will nicht!!

"AUFWACHEN, verdammt noch mal! Muss ich erst deinen Hintern verprügeln damit du aufwachst?! Los, wach auf!!!"

Ein Kreischen und ein Krachen.

Harry öffnete müde die Augen, schloss sie sogleich aber, da das Tageslicht so intensiv war und murmelte irgendwas von "Jaja, bin schon wach!".

Das Klopfen hörte auf, das Kreischen hielt jedoch weiter an.

Ein paar Sekunden blieb Harry Potter noch im Bett liegen und wünschte sich seinen schönen Traum zurück. Er hatte geträumt, dass Cho Chang, seine frühere und jetzige Liebe, ihn geküsst hatte.

Dann blinzelte er jedoch, schlug entschlossen seine Decke zurück und stand auf. Er schlapfte zu Hedwig zurück um sie mit einen Streicheln zu beruhigen. Anschließend zog er seine schmuddeligste Jeans und Shirt an und klapperte nach unten.

Frühstück. Eine Schüssel Cornflakes, ein Ham&Egg und eine Tasse Milch.

Der große Koffer wurde nach dem Frühstück gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer getragen. Auf dem Koffer wurde der Käfig mit Hedwig gestellt. Nicht länger, so empfand Harry froh, folgte das Mittagessen. Und schon danach saß Harry auf der Bank im Garten.

Sein Blick folgte den bunten Treiben der Vögel. Die Meisten von ihnen hatten Würmer für ihre Jungen dabei.

Manche Jungvögel versuchten auch das Fliegen zu erlernen.

Es war ein warmer Tag geworden und Harry war bald von seinen Verwandten fort. Weit fort. Harry, der bei seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders war, fragte sich was wohl Professor Dumbledore und Mr Weasley besprochen hatten? Oder was zum Teufel hatte Dumbledore vor? Hatte er eine Chance gegen Voldemort? Wo war der überhaupt? Und wie wollen die Weasleys sich gegen den schwarzen Lord stemmen?

Eine virtuelle Chance hätte Dumbledore gegen Voldemort, dachte Harry. Schließlich fürchtete sich Du-weißt-schon-wer vor dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

Bei dem Gedanke, dass der dunkle Lord irgendwo war und einen höllischen Plan gegen Harry ausrichtete, bekam Harry eine Gänsehaut.

Aber nicht nur seine Gedanken ließen ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen. Onkel Vernon rief wütend nach ihm.

Die Zeit war wie im Fluge vergangen und ehe Harry sich versah, war es 16 Uhr geworden. Harry schleppte sich in das Wohnzimmer, wo Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia saßen. Dudley war nirgends zu sehen.

Alle Zwei hatten sich schick herausgeputzt. Onkel Vernon trug einen schwarzen Anzug und eine in der selben Farbe gehaltene Fliege. Ein für ihren Ehemann dazu passendes Kleid hatte sich Tante Petunia ausgesucht.

Mit den Worten: "Da bist du ja! Seit 10 Minuten habe ich schon nach dir gerufen, du Lümmel! ... Dudley ist in seinem Zimmer und hat sich eingesperrt, wegen diesem ... diesem ... diesem Pack!" begrüßte in Onkel Vernon nicht sehr sonderlich erfreut.

Aber das konnte man ihm nicht wett sehen.

Harry setzte sich schweigend auf dem anderen Ende des Sofas.

Die Zeit verstrich. Fünf Minuten vor 16 Uhr 25 klingelte sie Hausglocke.

"Das sind deine Freunde! Du machst auf! Damit du wenigstens etwas im Haushalt machst!" blaffte Onkel Vernon Harry sofort an.

Harry, dessen Worte seines Onkels ignorierend, war aufgesprungen und eilte nun zur Tür. Mr Dursley war Harry dicht auf den Fersen.

Beim dritten Mal Geklingel, riss Harry die Tür auf und blieb mit dem offenen Mund im Türrahmen stehen.

Vor ihm stand Arthur Weasley mit seinem Sohn Ronald. Aber diese hatten nicht mehr wie Zauberer aus. Nein, eher mehr wie richtige Muggeln. Sie waren, wie Vernon Dursley, in schwarzen Anzügen gekleidet. Hinter ihnen stand ein schwarzer BMW!

Bevor aber Harry oder einer der beiden Durselys zum Sprechen anstetzten konnten, sprach der Mann sie an.

"Guten Tag, Mr Dursley! Sie erinnern sich noch an mich? Mein Name ist Arthur Weasley!"

Er streckte höflich die Hand aus und schüttelte kurz und angebunden die von Onkel Vernon.

Als Harry einen Blick hinter sich warf, merkte er erst jetzt, dass Vernon genauso verblüfft aussah wie er selbst. Auch Tante Petunia, die jetzt hinter ihnen getretten war, blickte sehr überrascht drein.

"Wenn Sie gestatten, hole ich schon mal den Koffer von Harry Potter" meinte Ron.

Harry und sein Freund gingen ins Wohnzimmer und holten Hedwigs Käfig und Harrys Koffer.

"Wow! Ron! Woher habt ihr die Kleider?" platze es Harry heraus.

"Später" meinte der Angesprochene, "Zeit haben wir danach genug."

Mit dem schweren Gepäck gingen sie zum Auto. Während Ron alles verstaute, setzte sich Harry schon mal in den hinteren Teil des BMWs.

"Auf Wiedersehen!" hörte Harry Mr Weasley und Ron zu den Dursleys sagen.

Gleichzeitig stiegen die Beiden ein. Ron neben Harry, Mr Weasley am Steuer.

5 Minuten später fuhren sie die Autobahn entlang. Harry wusste, dass das Ziel Ottery St. Catchpole hieß.

"Wie kommt ihr den zu solchen Aufzügen?" traute sich Harry endlich Mr Weasley fragen.

Die Weasleys hatten kaum Geld, daher mussten sie fast immer Second-Hand kaufen. Aber dass sie solche Anzüge leisten konnten, da staunte Harry sehr. Was, dachte Harry, geht hier zum Teufel vor?

"Das?" lachte Mr Weasley vernügt, "das haben wir uns ausgeliehen. Auch das Auto."

"Von wem?" wollte Harry unbedingt wissen.

"Von wem auch immer.... Diese Muggeln hat es die Sprache verschlagen" sagte Ron augenzwinkernd.

"Verstehe ich nicht .... Warum?"

"Damit wir als normal ... muggelhaft ... durchgehen" antwortete Mr Weasley.

Da Mr Weasley und Ron nicht weiter erzählen wollten, antwortete Harry mit einem knappen "Aha."

Auf der weitergehende Fahrt wurde nur mehr geschwiegen.


	3. Der Fuchsbau

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 2: Der Fuchsbau

****

Kurz vor 18 Uhr trafen Ron, Mr Weasley und Harry in Ottery St. Catchpole ein. Nach 10minütiger Fahrt durch das Dorf sah man schon das kaminüberwucherte Haus, das den Weasleys gehörte.

Es sah aus, als sei es früher ein großer steinerner Schweinestall gewesen doch an allen Ecken und Enden waren weitere Räume angebaut worden, bis das Haus mehrere Stockwerke hoch war und so krumm, dass man meinen konnte, es würde durch Zauberkraft zusammengehalten (was, wie Harry überlegt, vermutlich stimmte). Vom roten Dach ragten vier oder fünf Kamine empor. Neben der Tür steckte ein Schild im Boden, auf dem verkehrt herum zu lesen was: "Fuchsbau".

Um den Eingang herum lagen haufenweise Gummistiefel und ein sehr rostiger Kessel. Etliche fette braune Hühner pickten im Hof.

Mr Weasley parkte vor dem Haus, wobei er manch Hühner verschreckte, die etwas verwirrt davonliefen.

Harry öffnete seinen Gurt und stieg aus.

Harry half Ron mit seinem Gepäck und folgten Mr Weasley in das Haus.

Molly Weasley, eine kleine, kugelrunde Frau mit freundlichen Gesicht stand am Herd und kochte irgendetwas. Der Rest der Familie Weasley, Fred und Georg, Ginny, ja sogar Percy, Bill und Charlie (Harry wunderte sich die Drei zu sehen) saßen im Hof rund um einen abgenutzten Holztisch und unterhielten sich fleißig.

Als Mr Weasley, gefolgt von Kofferträgern Ron und Harry die Küche betraten, drehte sich Mrs Weasley lächelnd um.

"Ah! Da seit ihr ja!" rief sie fröhlich und nahm Harry in den Arm, so wie sie ihn immer zu begrüßen pflegte, "Das wurde aber auch Zeit. Das Essen ist gleich fertig!!"

Ron ging schon mal mit dem Koffer und dem Käfig hoch in sein Zimmer und als er dann wieder nach unten kam hatte er schon seine Zaubererkleidung, einen schwarzen Umhang und einen Spitzhut, an.

Harry war dazwischen schon hinaus gegangen und hatte allen fleißig die Hände geschüttelt (_"Na wieder daheim, Harry?" fragte Fred zwinkernd_). Mr Weasley hatte sich ebenfalls wieder in seinen alten Sachen gezwungen.

Harry setzte sich neben Ginny, wobei diese ganz rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen war.

Ron setzte sich neben Harry.

"Wie kommt es, dass Sie am Samstag frei haben?" fragte Harry neugierig Mr Weasley, denn er wusste, dass seit Mr. Weasley der Abteilungschef für Muggelartefakten war, ein viel beschäftigter Mann war.

"Ich habe mir frei genommen. So auch Percy" meine Mr Weasley gelassen.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich endlich von den Dursleys weg bin" flüsterte Harry Ron ins Ohr.

"Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort!" sagte Ron und lächelte ihn spützbübisch an, "schade nur, dass dein Cousin nicht da war!"

Mrs. Weasley kam raus, hinter ihr das Besteckt fliegend, deckte den Tisch mit einem weißen, anscheinend selbst gestickten Tischtuch und setzte sich neben ihren Gatten.

Sie flüstere ihm leise etwas zu, stand dann wieder auf (das Besteck hatte sich soeben auf ihren Platz gelegt) und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Mr. Weasley forderte den Zwillingen Fred und George auf ihrer Mutter zu helfen und das Essen zu transportieren und noch die Gläser zu holen.

Von ihren Gesichtern konnte man ablesen, dass sie sich nicht sonderlich darüber freuten und lieber an Scherzartikeln, die sie jetzt haufenweise fabrierten. Sie nickten jedoch schweigend und gingen ebenfalls wieder in die Küche.

Kurz darauf saßen alle Weasleys, eingeschlossen Harry, auf den Tisch und begutachtenden staunend die Speisen.

Harry wunderte sich über das breitgefächerte Essen, dass Mrs Weasley aufgedeckt hatte. Es gab Steaks, Pommes Frites und Gerichte, die Harry nicht kannte, die wohl aber aus fremden Ländern kamen.

Harry nahm sich Kartoffeln, ein Steak und Salat. Das Essen dauerte ungefähr 2 Stunden. Nebei wurde natürlich den neuesten Tratsch ausgeplaudert. Mitten im Essen sah Harry auf.

Mr Weasley und dessen Sohn Percy stritten sich über das Ministerium. Harry hatte Percy noch nie in einem Streit gehört. Zwar war er früher einmal, genau wie Bill, ein Schulsprecher gewesen, aber sowas hatte Harry noch nie gehört.

Als Harry fragend zu Ron sah, wusste er, dass er es auch noch nie gehört hatte.

Percy war ein recht wissensgebierig, stur und sehr auf Regeln achtendender Mensch.

"....was weißt du schon, Vater?", rief gerade Percy empört, "Mr Springton wird schon wissen was richtig ist oder nicht!"

"Das wirst du gerade wissen? Er weiß nicht mal wie man eine Zigarette anzuzünden!" erwiderte dessen Vater.

"Er raucht nicht" meinte Percy gelassen.

"Wer ist dieser Mr Springton?" mischte sich Harry neugierig ein.

Er schämte sich einerseits, da er keine Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen war, andererseits, dass er keinen Zaubererzeitung wie der _Daily Prophet_ abonniert hatte.

Er fand es schade, dass er nicht bei den Weasleys oder Sirius leben konnte. Statt dessen musste er bei den schrecklichen Dursleys leben, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle machten und sich über seinen Pein freuen zu schienen. Genauso wie Voldemort.

Harry schauderte bei diesem Gedanken.

"Ein Niemand" meinte Arthur träge.

"Er ist einer der Beste im Ministerium! Besser sogar als Mr Crouch will ich meinen!" konterte Percy und machte eine wie so oft gesehene besserwisserische Miene.

Mr Crouch war Percys früher Chef, der ihn immer wieder _Wheaterby_ nannte, was Fred und Georg natürlich zu Hänseleien anspornte. Er hatte ihn vergöttert als wäre es ein Jemand, der etwas ganz tolles erfunden hätte. Aber dann wurde Crouch von seinen eigenen Sohn, der sich als Todesser herausstellte, ermordet.

"Jetzt reicht's aber!" riet ihnen Molly Weasley und klatschte mit ihrer Hand hart auf den Tisch. Jetzt hatte jeder sich zu ihr umgedreht und sah sie neugierig an. Was war hier los?

Jetzt schwiegen die Beiden und sahen sich nur mehr giftig an.

Wenn Blicke nur töten würden, dann...., dachte Harry.

Harry sah zu Ron und grinste ihn an.

Fred und Bill unterhielten sich leise über etwas, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte, während Georg und Charlie über ein Witz lachten, den Georg ihm erzählt hatte.

Als Harry fertig war wandte er sich an Ron.

"Gehen wir?"

"Yepp" sagte Ron während er aufstand, "ich will dir ja noch meinen neuen Festumhang zeigen!"

"Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" fragte Rons Mutter misstraurisch und hob eine Braue.

"Wir gehen rauf in unser Zimmer und schlüpfen in die Betten!" meinte Ron.

"So früh?"

"Lieber früher als später" versicherte Harry ihr für Ron und mit diesen Worten verließen sie den Hof.

Leise stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf in Rons Zimmer. Es war so wie vor einem Jahr. Die Poster der Chudley Cannons hingen an der schäbigen Tapete. Sie alle trugen leuchtend orangefarbe Umhänge, saßen auf ihre Besen und winkten begeistert. Harry war dieses Zimmer schon gewöhnt, da er schon zwei Mal hier gewesen war. Die schräg abfallende, in orange gehaltene Decke, die orangefarbe Bettdecke und in selber Farbe die Wände.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete wie Ron in seiner Kommode beugte und rumwühlte.

Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte und sich zu Harry gedreht hatte, hielt er in seinen Armen einen Kanarienvogel gelben Umhang.

"Und du weisst nicht, wer in dir geschenkt hat?" fragte Harry seinen freudenstrahlenden Freund.

Dieser schüttelte zur Antwort traurig mit den Kopf und murmelte: "Nein, leider!"

Ron setzte sich neben Harry und musterte seinen Kameraden.

"Hat dir Sirius geschrieben?" fragte Ron gerade, als Harry davon berichten wollte.

"Ja... aber nicht nur er" entgegnete Harry.

"Wie bitte? Verstehe nicht..."

"Ich sagte, nicht nur Sirius hat mir geschrieben."

"Das habe ich schon verstanden ... aber wer?"

"Lupin!"

"Wie bitte? Du meinst...?"

"...dass Remus bei Sirius ist?" beendete Harry für Ron die Frage. "Ja, ich glaube schon..."

"Und was haben sie dir geschrieben?"

"Sie hatten nur diesen Satz in den Brief geschrieben: Wir sehen uns bald wieder! Und alles Gute zum Geburtstag... mehr nicht."

"Ich frag' mich nur was das bedeutet.."

"Ich auch ... ich auch" meinte Harry gähnend, während sie sich umzogen, "ich hoffe nur Schnuffel stellt nichts schlimmes an!"

Snuffel. Sirius hatte Harry, Ron und Hermine gebeten, wenn sie unbedingt über den langjährigen Gefangen von Askaban reden mussten, so sollten sie ihn 'Schnuffel' nennen. So würde das keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

"Ich wünschte Lupin würde wieder VgddK (=wird später beschrieben, was das heißt) unterrichten!"

"Jaaah.... das wäre sicher spannend!" kicherte Harry und Ron stimmte mit ein.

Beide schlüpften gleichzeitig in die Betten, bevor sie der Schlaf übermannte. Sie hatten kaum gemerkt, dass Fred und Georg bei ihnen übernachten sollten, aber wer sollte ihnen das verdenken? Schließlich war der Tag sehr anstrengend gewesen und hatte einige Überraschungen mit sich gebracht.

~*~

Langsam erwachte die Sonne am 28. August dieses Morgens und hüllte die Stadt St. Ottery Catchpole in ein wärmendes Licht.

Die Dorfleute gähnten in ihrem Bett oder waren bereits am frühstücken. Kinder, wie die Weasleys, wurden unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen. Harry nahm nur verschwommen die Gestalt von Mrs Weasley wahr, die immer wieder "Aufstehen! Aufstehen, ihr Schlafmützen!" rief.

"Was'n los?" hörte Harry eine müde Stimme links von ihm sagen.

Harry setzte sich auf, nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und sah zu Fred hinüber.

Eindeutig, dachte Harry, Fred und Georg müssen wieder bei uns schlafen, da Bill und Charlie in ihren Zimmer schliefen.

"Wir gehen heute in die Winkelgasse und kaufen eure Sachen, schon vergessen?" meinte Mrs Weasley barsch und sah ihre Söhne, Harry eingeschlossen, scharf an.

"Nein, Mrs Weasley" meinte Harry freundlich, "Ein Jahr in Hogwarts würde ich nicht im Leben vergessen. Fred und Georg haben nur in den letzten Tagen zu viel ... ähm ... Blödsinn getrieben, da haben sie es glatt vergessen. Sie sollten nicht so streng mit ihnen sein, denn so sind sie eben."

Was natürlich stimmte. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie wirklich einiges angestellt. Sie haben wieder ihre _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ überall liegen lassen und natürlich ist irgendwer das Opfer von ihnen gewesen und ihr liebstes Opfer war Percy.

Mrs Weasley sah die Zwillinge forsch an und sagte dann zu Harry gewandt: "Du hast Recht. Aber trotzdem...."

Als Mrs Weasley die Türe scheppernd hinter ihr zukrachte, meinte Fred zu Harry und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: "Danke, Mann!"

"Bitte!" erwiderte Harry und zog sich an.

Als er für einen kurzen Moment aufsah, sah er, dass die Anderen es ihm gleich taten.

Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde standen alle, die in die Winkelgasse mussten, vor den großen Kamin.

Das waren Mr Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge Fred und Georg. Mr Weasley hatte sich bereits Flohpulver vom Blumentopf genommen und meinte Fred solle als Erster gehen.

Fred trat vor und nahm sich eine Brise Flohpulver. Dann ging er hinüber zum Kamin, warf dieses weiße Etwas dort hinein und rief deutlich "Winkelgasse!" bevor er von den smaragdgrünen Feuer verschluckt wurde.

Schließlich kam Georg, Ginny und Ron.

"Harry? Nun....du bist dran" meinte Mr Weasley, "Ich komme danach."

Harry trat vor und nahm sich Flohpulver. Er ging zum Kamin, warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen, die jetzt wieder smaragdgrün leuchteten und kein wenig heiß waren.

"Winkelgasse!" rief Harry deutlich und schon wurde er von den Flammen erfasst.

Er drehte sich sehr schnell um die eigene Achse. Harry schloß seine Augen und schlang seine Ärme um den Bauch. Schon nach kurzer Zeit landete Harry auf kalte Pflastersteine.

Harry machte die Augen auf und sah _Flourish & Blotts _vor sich. Hinter Harry machte es "Blubb!" und als er sich umwand, wusste er, dass Mr Weasley neben ihm gelandet war.

"Wo sind die anderen?" fragte Mr Weasley und sah sich um.

"Hier!" rief eine bekannte Stimme. Es war die von Ron, der mit den anderen zu ihnen hinlief.

"Ah! ... gut!" meinte Mr Weasley, "Wohin gehen wir zuerst?"

"Warum kommt Mom nicht? Und Bill und Charlie?" fragte Ginny, die sich ihre Umgebung umsah und die besagten Personen nicht sah.

"Die sind zu beschäftigt" meinte Mr Weasley, "Also wohin nun?"

"Gringotts" antwortete Harry stumpf.

Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken. Die Weasleys hatten ja nie besonders viel Gold wie Harry. Dieser hatte von seinen Eltern ein großes Vermögen in Gringotts, der Zaubererbank.


	4. Madame Maxime

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 3: Madame Maxime

Sie erreichten schon nach kurzer Zeit das schneeweiße, über alle Häuser überragende Gebäude. Neben dem blank polierten Bronzetor, in einer scharlachroten und goldbestickten Uniform stand ein Kobold. Er war ein Kopf kleiner als Harry. Sehr viel kleiner.

Er hatte ein dunkelhäutiges, kluges Gesicht, einen Spitzbart und sehr lange Finger und große Füße.

Mit einer Verbeugung wies er sie hinein. Wieder standen sie vor einer Doppeltür, einer silbernen diesmal, in die folgende Worte eingraviert waren:

__

Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,

Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.

Ein Paar Kobolde verbeugten sich, als sie durch die silberne Tür in eine riesige Marmorhalle schritten. Um die hunderte Kobolde saßen auf hohen Schemeln hinter einem langen Schalter, kritzelten Zahlen in große Folianten, wogen auf Messingwaagen Münzen ab und prüften Edelsteine mit unter die Brauen geklemmten Uhrmacherlupen. 

Unzählige Türen führten in anschließende Räume, und andere Kobolde geleiteten Leute herein und heraus. Vom Tumult hier drinnen und draussen war kaum einen Unterschied.

Mr Weasley trat an einem der Schalter und sprach mit dem Kobold, der dahinter saß. Dieser nickte ab und zu.

"Gridy!" rief plötzlich der Kobold am Schalter.

Eilends kam ein etwas kleiner Kobold hinzu. Er sah genauso aus wie der, der am Schalter saß, nur dass seine Ohren unaufhörlich wild zuckten.

Er führte sie zu den Verliesen. Dort hinunter fuhren sie auf kleinen, von Kobolden gefahrenen Karren, die auf schmalen Schienensträngen durch die unterirdischen Gänge der Bank sausten.

Harry genoss die halsbrecherische Spritztour zu seinem Verlies während die anderen das Gesicht vor Überkeit und Missmut grun angelaufen war.

Harry packte sich schnell eine Hand voll Gallonen, die er in sein Samtsack, den er mitgebracht hatte, hineinstopfte.

Als sie endlich wieder an der frischen Luft waren meldeten sich Fred und Georg:

"Wir würden unsere Sachen gerne selbst einkaufen!" und verschwanden mit diesen Worten.

"OK!" rief ihnen Mr Weasley ihnen nach, "wir treffen uns dann um drei Uhr beim ‚Tropfenden Kessel'!"

Auch Harry und Ron trennten sich von den restlichen Familenmitglieder.

"Wohin gehen wir zuerst?" fragte Harry Ron.

"Ich habe ein Vorschlag. Wir kaufen uns erstmal die Bücher, die wir brauchen bei ‚_Flourish & Blotts_'. Dann können wir in die Apotheke gehen und unsere Zaubertrankzutaten erneuern. Nachher zu ‚_Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelengenheiten_' vorbei schauen; dann zu ‚Qualität für Quidditch' und schließlich zu den ‚_Tropfenden Kessel_'."

"Oh...wow! Das scheint ja ein gerade zu hervorragender Plan zu sein..." pflichtete Harry Ron zu.

"....von einem hervorragenden Freund, was?"

Beide Freunde lachten lauthals.

Sie betraten das Geschäft. Der Verkäufer, ein hochgewachsener, mit breiten Schultern und kaum muskulöser Statur kam ihnen entgegen.

"Hogwarts?" fragte dieser kurz angebunden ohne die Besucher zu begrüßen wie man es eigentlich von englischen Zauberern und Hexen erwarten konnte.

"Ja", etwiderten die Beiden und nickten, "wir brauchen -"

"Ich weiss."

Der Mann trat hinter das Verkäuferpult und ging in den hinter Teil des Geschäftes.

Harry sah Ron fragend an. Der erwiderte diesen fragenden Blick. Sie hörten hinter dem Pult Geräusche, die ihnen versichterten, dass der Verkäufer zurückgekehrt war.

Der Mann hielt ein paar dicke Bücher unter seinem Arm. Harry las den Titeln: ‚_Dämonologie _von Ernie McLonelley', _'Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, _Band 5 von Lear Jonathan', '_Verwandlung: Von groß zu klein im Allgemein_ von Alice Vide_'_ und _'Zaubertränke: Ein Fach für sich_ von Arsenius Bunsen'.

Über den Titel des Zaubertränkebuches musste Haary schmunzeln.

Ohja, Zaubertränke war wirklich ein Fach für sich. Da konnte man nichts anderes als beipflichten.

"4 Gallonen und 11 Sickel" sagte der Verkäufer rau.

Ron nahm die Bücher an sich, während Harry für beide bezahlte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatten sie endlich ihre Einkäufe erledigt.

Nun gingen sie gemach den Ausgang der Winkelgasse zu, der sie zum _Tropfenden Kessel_ brachte. Als sie aber das Restaurant betreten wollten, stießen sie an einer großen Dame. Sie war ein Riese von Frau. Die Dame trug einen hellblauen Zaubererumhang und hatte sich an einen gleichgroßem Mann eingehängt.

"Entschuldigt misch" sagte die Frau mit französischem Akzent.

Ron blieb abrupt stehen. Auch er schien sie erkannt zu haben, dachte Harry.

"Hagrid!" riefen beiden gleichzeitig.

Hagrid, der Mann neben der Dame, drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um, während er _Madame Maxime_ mitnahm.

Harry und Ron kannten ihn, da er ja ihr ein Freund und der Lehrer für magische Geschöpfe war. Auch war er der Wildhüter.

Madame Maxime war bei ihrem letzten Jahr eine der Schiedsrichterin bei dem _Trimagischen Turnier_ gewesen und weiteres war sie die Rektorin von Beauxbatons, einer französischem Internat. Weitere Schiedsrichter waren Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Igor Karkaroff, ein ehemaliger Todesser und der Direktor von Durmstrang, der bulgarischen Zauberschule, Cornelius Fudge, Zauberminister, Bartemius Crouch Senior, der inm Zauberministerium in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit arbeitete und von seinem Sohn getötet wurde und natürlich Ludo Bagman, arbeitet ebenfalls im Ministerium in der Abteilung magischer Zusammenarbeit.

"Hey...freut mich euch zu seh'n...hab' leider keine Zeit mit euch zu plaudern ... hab' mit Olympe noch etwas zu erledigen" sagte Hagrid rasch und sah sich um, "Seh'n uns dann in Hogwarts wieder, Harry."

Er stolzierte mit diesen Worten davon.

Ron sah Harry fragend an.

"Was haben die bloß vor?"

"Keine Ahnung" antworte Harry.

Sie traten in den Tropfenden Kessel ein und sahen sich nach den Weasleys um.

"Hier! Kommt her!" rief Mr Weasley.

Er stand neben Tom, dem Wirt. Die restlichen Weasleykinder standen neben ihm. Harry und Ron gingen zu Mr Weasley. Nach wenigen Minuten waren alle, die in der Winkelgasse waren, wieder im Fuchsbau.

Fred, Georg, Harry und Ron stiegen schweigend die Treppe hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Schnell zogen sie sich an und schlüpften in ihre warmen Betten.

"Gute Nacht, Ron!" murmelte Harry Ron zu.

"Jaah...schlaf gut, Harry" erwiderte der Angesprochene.

"Mach ich" nuschelte Harry und verfiel in einen seiner Albträume.


	5. Im HogwartsExpress

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 4: Im Hogwarts Express

****

Düstere Stimmung lag in der Luft, als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, denn die Sommerferien waren nun endgültig vorbei.

Die Sonne schien gerade ihre ganze Kraft auf einmal ausströmen zu wollen, während er in Jeans und Sweatshirt schlüpfte – die Umhänge wollten sie erst im Hogwarts-Express anziehen.

Er machte sich mit Ron, Fred und Georg auf den Weg nach unten zum Frühstück und hatte gerade den Treppenabsatz im ersten Stock erreicht, als Mrs Weasley mit gequälter Miene am Fuß der Treppe erschien.

"Arthur!" rief sie durchs Treppenhaus. "Arthur!"

Mr Weasley erschien und sah seine Frau fragend an. Diese lehnte sich zu ihrem Mann und flüsterte ihm was ins Ohr. Mr Weasley nickte zur Antwort.

"Gut" sagte Mrs Weasley erleichtert und verschwand in die Küche.

Kurz darauf betraten Harry, Ron, Fred, Georg und Mr Weasley die Küche. Ginny, Percy, Bill und Charlie hatten schon ihre rechtmäßigen Plätze besetzt. Harry und die anderen setzten sich.

Nach dem Frühstück – Harry hatte zwei Ham & Eggs, Müsli verspeist und drei Becher kalter Milch getrunken – ertönte lautes Gepolter im Haus. Koffer – meist groß und schwarz – und Eulenkäfige in den verschiedensten Größen wurden die Treppen von Fred und George hinunter geschleppt.

Harry hatte gerade seine Sachen hinunter getragen, da sah er wieder den schwarzen BMW. Nur diesmal waren es zwei Autos.

Mr Weasley half Harry den Koffer zu verstauen.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten hatten sich auch die Anderen eingetroffen. Alle Weasley (auch Harry) - außer Percy, Bill und Charlie, die sich vorher von ihnen verabschiedet haben - stiegen ein.

Im vorderen Auto Ginny, Fred, Georg und Mr Weasley. Im hinteren Auto Harry, Ron und Mrs Weasley. Die Fahrt wurde schweigend verbracht.

Harry stellt sich immer wieder die selbe Frage: Von _wem_ hatten sie diese Autos ausgeborgt?

Vor dem Bahnhof King's Cross stiegen sie aus und trugen ihre Koffer über die belebte Straße. Harry fand es inzwischen schon einfach, auf Gleis 9 3/4 zu gelangen. Man musste nur ganz lässig durch die scheinbar solide Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen neun und zehn gehen. Das einzige Schwierige war, möglichst nicht auffallen, damit die Muggel nicht misstraurisch wurden.

Heute gingen sie in Gruppen; Harry, Ron und Ginny (die Auffälligsten, da sie Pigwidgeon bei sich hatten) waren als Erste dran; kaum hatten sie sich ganz entspannt und munter schwatzend gegen die Absperrung gelehnt, als sie auch schon seitlich hindurchglitten ... und Gleis neundreiviertel vor ihren Auge auftauchte.

Der Hogwarts-Express mit seiner scharlachroten leuchtenden Dampflok stand schon bereit, und im Nebel der Dampfschwaden, die aus dem Schornstein zischen, wirkten die vielen Hogwarts-Schüler und ihre Eltern auf dem Bahnsteig wie dahingleitende Schatten.

Pigwidgeon erwiderte die vielstimmigen Eulenschreie, die durch den Nebel drangen, mit besonders lautem und schrillem Gelärme. Ginny, die ein Paar ihre Freunde gefunden hatte, verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron.

Die Zwei machten sich auf die Suche nach Sitzplätzen und konnten ihr Gepäck auch bald in einem Abteil ungefähr in der Mitte des Zuges verstauen. Dann sprangen sie noch einmal auf den Bahnsteig, um Mrs Weasley und Mr Weasley auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

Während Mrs Weasley ihre Kinder umarmte, grellte auch schon der Pfiff zur Abfahrt. Harry bedankte sich noch bei den Weasleys und steig mit den Anderen in den Zug. Harry und Ron gingen zurück in ihr Abteil.

"Hast du schon Hermine gesehen?" fragte Harry Ron.

"Genau das wollte ich dich auch fragen ... naja ... sie wird schon auftauchen, oder?" erwiderte sein Freund.

"Sicher... und wenn nicht sehen wir sie sicher in der Schule, oder?"

"Jawohl, Sir!" grinste Ron.

Ron packte sein Zauberschachbrett aus und fragte: "Spielen wir eine Partie?"

Harry stimmt zu und schon nach wenigen Minuten waren sie in das Spiel vertieft.

Harry sah ab und zu zum Fenster. Die Landschaft hatte sich verändert. Wiesen mit Kühen und Schafen zogen nun schnell vorbei.

Harry und Ron merkten gar nicht wie die Zeit verstrich und plötzlich die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen kam hinein.

"Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen?" fragte sie lächelnd.

Harry und Ron nahmen sich Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Bubbles Besten Blaskaugummi, Schockofrösche, Kürbisparsteten, Kellkuchen und Lakitz-Zauberstäbe.

Sie zahlten der Frau elf Sickel und sieben Knuts.

Schon nach einiger Zeit vergasen sie das Schachspielen (Ron war wiedermal am gewinnen).

Wieder ging die Abteiltür auf und diesmal kam ein Mädchen herein. Sie war braungebrannt, ihre Haare hatte sie hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und sie war etwa in ihren Alter.

"Ah! Da seid ihr ja! Ich habe euch überall gesucht!"

Harry hörte auf zu essen und sah das Mädchen fragend an.

Vor ihm stand eindeutig eine junge Frau. Sie hatte ein beeindruckendes strahlendes Lächeln aufgesetzt und ihre rehbraunen Augen glitzerten. Die langen wirren Locken, die bis zur Schulter reichten, hingen wie Seide auf ihrer Schuluniform. Braun war ihre Haut. Sie sah fast wie eine Ausländerin aus.

Eine Austauschschülerin?!, dachte Harry.

Er ertappte sich dabei auf ihr Gesicht zu starren und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu sehen.

Ron mampfte: "Wer'n du?" (Er kaute noch an dem Kesselkuchen.)

"Ooooh! Hab ich mich etwa so verändert?" lachte sie amüsiert, während sie sich neben Harry hinsetzte, "ich bin's! Hermine!"

"Hermine?" erwiderte Harry, der genauso staunte wie Ron, "aber du hast dich ganz schon ... verändert. Du bist so braun."

Ron, der mal höflichkeitshalber nicht sprach, nickt nur zustimmend.

"Tjaaa" sagte Hermine und grinste breit, "die Ferien waren schön, nur das mit Viktor war leider ein Fehler..."

"Ein Fehler....aha" sagte Ron, der Hermine ein paar Süßigkeiten anbot.

Hermine, die scheinbar gar nichts in der Früh gegessen hatte, griff mächtig zu.

Einwenig später spielten Harry und Hermine miteinander, während die drei Freunde über ihre Ferien unterhielten.


	6. Der Sprechende Hut

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 5: Der Sprechende Hut

Schon bald darauf wurde der Zug langsamer. Man konnte schon das nette Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade sehen. Harry und Ron beeilten sich ihre Hogwarts-Schulsachen anzuziehen, denn bis dahin hatten sie noch ihre Muggelklamotten an. Hermine saß schon fix und fertig da.

Als die Lok stehen blieb, rannten sich mit ihren anderen Mitschülern hinaus. Die Koffer ließen sie im Zug, denn diese wurden auf das Schloß gebracht und anschlißend in die richtigen Türme und Zimmer.

"Erstklässler hier lang!" erschien ein wohlbekannte brummige Stimme hinter ihnen.

"Hagrid!" riefen die Freunde erfreut.

"Wir seh'n uns nachher...falls wir nicht ertrinken" erwiderte Hagrid lächelnd und ging mit einer Schar Erstklässler. Es war Brauch, dass neue Schüler mit Booten über den See hinüber nach Hogwarts fuhren.

Nur mühsam gelangten die Drei über den Bahnsteig und draußen vor dem Bahnhof, wo schon hunderte pferdelose Kutschen standen und auf sie warteten. Nur die Zweitklässler und höhere Jahrgangsstufen durften mit diesem Gefährt fahren.

Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch Neville stiegen in einen der Wagen, die Tür schlug zu und wenige Augenblicke später setzte sich lange Kutschenprozession mit einem kräftigen Ruck in Bewegung.

Die Kutschen rollten durch das von geflügelten Steinebern bewachte Schlosstor und blieb an der steinernen Treppe zum stehen. Harry und seine Mitschüler stiegen aus der Kutsche und gingen hoch ins Schloss.

Die Große Halle war wie immer herrlich geschmückt: Im Licht unzähliger Kerzen, die über den Tischen schwebten, schimmernde goldene Teller und Kelche. Die Decke, die dort oben war, war mit Sternen geschmückt. An den vier langen Haustischen saßen dicht an dicht eifrig schwatzende Schüler; etwas erhöht an der Stirnseite der Halle saßen die Lehrer, den Schülern zugewandt, entlang einer fünften Tafel. Hier, in der Großen Halle, war es warm.

Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen an den Slytherins, den Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs vorbei und setzten sich zu den Gryffindors auf der anderen Seite der Halle.

Zu Beginn jedes Schuljahres wurden die Neuen auf die vier Häuser von Hogwarts verteilt. Harry freute sich schon darauf.

Hermine zupfte Harry an Ärmel und sagte leise: "Wir haben keinen neuen Lehrer am Lehrertisch" – Sie nickte in Richtung Lehrertisch. Harry sah, dass sie Recht hatte. – "Hoffen wir, dass nicht unser ‚nette' Professor Snape unser Lehrer ist."

Harry, der ein ungutes Gefühl jetzt hatte, hoffte es auch, dass dieser schleimmige Mensch _nicht_ sein Lehrer sein würde und antwortete im selben Tonfall wie Hermine: "Wenn der unser Lehrer für Verteidung wird, begehe ich Selbstmord!"

Professor Snape war aber Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, aber das musste ja nicht heißen, dass er auch noch dieses Fach bekommen würde, denn das wollte diese Person so sehr.

Hermine sah Harry scharf an, sagte jedoch nichts weiter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und herrein kam Professor McGonagall mit der Schar Erstklässler, die völlig verängstigt hinter ihr her trotteten.

Sie blieben vor den Lehrertisch stehen und warteten darauf, dass der Sprechende Hut zu singen anfangen würde.

Der Hut öffnete sein Maul und begann zu sprechen:

__

Ich bin der Sprechende Hut und steh' hier,  
Bring Wissen früher Zeit mit mir.  
Das Zauberlehrern ist nicht mein,  
Dafür teil' ich euch in die vier Häuser ein:  
Godric Gryffindor, der Gründer von einem Haus,  
Schmückte es mit Tapferkeit und Mut aus.  
Sein einziges buntes Symbol,  
War der rot/gelbe Löwe wohl.  
Ein Anderes, dass List und Tücke erfüllt,  
Eine silber/grüne Schlange enthüllt.  
Ernannt durch den Namen,  
Viele Freunde des Gründers Salazar Syltherin zusammen kamen.  
Warst' schon immer schnell im Denken?,  
So werd' ich dich nach Ravenclaw lenken.  
Ermutigt durch den Falken auf den blauen Wappen,  
Werden sie niemals schlapp' machen.  
In Hufflepuff herrscht ‚Treue' auf erster Stelle,  
Darum ist der Dachs auf der richtigen Welle.  
Nun kommt und setzt mich auf!,  
Ich schick' euch schon zu den richtigen Hauff'.

Die Schüler an den Tischen klatschten begeistert, denn der Hut brachte jedes Jahr ein neuen Reim mit sich.

McGonagall rollte eine Pergamentrolle auseinander und sagte, als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war, laut: "Wenn ich euren Namen rufe, zieht ihr den Hut über den Kopf und setzt euch auf den Stuhl. Wenn der Hut euer Haus ausruft, geht ihr zum richtigen Tisch und setzt euch dorthin.

Ashley, David!"

Ein Junge, sichtlich am ganzen Leib zitternd, trat vor, nahm den Sprechenden Hut in die Hand, setzte ihn auf und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder.

"Hufflepuff!" rief der Hut.

David Ashley nahm den Hut ab und hastete zu einen Platz am Tisch der Hufflepuffs, die ihn herzlichst empfingen. So ging das weiter, bis der Letzte der Verbleibenden eingeteilt worden ist ("Weelby, Susanne" – "Ravenclaw!").

Nun stand der Direktor auf, die Plauderei verstummte schlagartig.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte lächelnd: "Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Nun, bevor ich weiter rede, laßt uns das Bankett beginnen!"

Die Platten begannen sich mit Essen zu füllen und jeder aß schon fleißig. Es gab: Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Schweine- und Lammkotletts, Würste, Schinken, Steaks, Pellkartoffeln, Bratkatoffeln, Pommes, Yorkshire-Pudding, Erbsen, Karotten, Ketchup und Pfefferminzbonbons.

Harry bemerkt erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war und häufte sich einige der Köstlichkeiten, die es hier gab, auf seinen Teller. 

Schon nach einiger Zeit verschwanden die Reste vom Teller und der Nachtisch erschien:

Blöcke aus Eikrem in allen erdenklichen Geschmacksrichtungen, Apfelkuchen, Zuckergusstorten, Schocko-Eclairs, marmeladengefüllte Donuts, Biskuits, Erdbeeren, Wackelpeter, Reispudding, ...

Nach dem Essen, die Teller waren wieder so blank wie vorher, erhob sich wieder Dumbledore.

"Ähm – jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und gewässert sind, nur noch ein paar Worte. Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahe legen, sich daran zu erinnern.

Auch ist es den Schülern, der ersten und zweiten Klasse nicht erstattet das Dorf Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Außerdem hat mich Mr. Flich, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf. Und das flüssige Kracker ausdrücklich verboten sind.

Aber nun" – er zwinkerte den Schülern zu – "solltet ihr zu Bett gehen."

Komisch, dachte Harry. Warum sprach der Direktor nicht Voldemort an? Oder stellte die neue Professorin vor?

"Hermine?" fragte Harry, dem gerade was eingefallen war, "wer ist den eigentlich unser Vertrauensschüler?"

Alle am Gryffindortisch, auch die, die gehen wollten, sahen zu Harry und Hermine. _Das_ fragten sie sich in diesem Moment auch.

"Nun" sagte Hermine und lächelte spitzbübisch, kramte in ihrem Umhang rum und holte ein goldenes Vertrauensschülerzeichen heraus, - "McGonagall hat mir einen Brief geschrieben und mir mitgeteilt, dass ich am Besten für diese ‚Berufung' sei."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Mit _dem_ hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet!

"Aber, wie Dumbledore schon gesagt hatte, sollten wir schlafen gehen. Morgen ist der erste Schultag und wir wollen sicher nicht schon am ersten Tag verschlafen, oder?" sagte Hermine, stand auf und verließ die Halle.

Die Gryffindors folgten dem Beispiel und hatten Mühe Hermine zu folgen.

"Potter?!" hörte Harry seinen Nachnamen rufen.

Harry drehte sich um und sah direkt in McGonagalls Gesicht.

"Ich möchte Sie bitte sprechen!" sagte sie und etwas Verschwörerisches schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie sah ihm tadelnd an, so, dass Harry nach einiger Zeit glaubte, er hätte wieder was Falsches gemacht. Aber, dass das nicht stimmen sollte, würde er ja gleich raus bekommen.

Harry folge seiner Hauslehrerin, die sich schon von der Großen Halle entfernt hatte und jetzt vor ihrem Büro stehen blieb.

"Bitte" sagte sie und bat Harry hinein.

Harry setzte sich unwohl fühlend vor dem Schreibtisch auf dem Sessel nieder. McGonagall trat hinter dem Schreibtisch, setzte sich jedoch nicht.

"Potter, ich hoffe Sie haben das Ereignis vom letzten Jahr nicht vergessen?!" begann die Lehrererin, die sich nicht gerade wohl dabei fühlte, wie Harry feststellte.

Er nickte. Wie konnte er nur _das_ vergessen?

"Nun, Dumbledore und ich haben entschieden, dass Sie zwar das Dorf Hogsmeade besuchen dürfen, jedoch" – sie machte eine kurze theatralische Pause – "nur mit der Bedingung, dass ein Professor Sie unter Aufsicht behält. Das heißt: Ein Lehrer wird Sie begleiten. Sie werden ein paar Tage vor dem Besuch unterrichtet werden, wer mit Ihnen das Vergnügen hat. Und wenn Sie hier irgendwas 'Ungewöhnliches' passieren sollte, kommen Sie SOFORT zu mir oder zu Professor Dumbledore, haben Sie micht verstanden?"

Harry war wieder einmal verblüfft. Er hatte gerechnet, dass er irgendeine Strafe bekommen würde – aber sowas?!

"Natürlich, Professor!" sagte Harry.

McGonagall schien etwas beruhigt zu sein.

"Und dass Sie mir nirgendwo rum treiben!" sagte sie noch und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. "Aber nun gehen Sie schlafen, Potter. Gute Nacht!"

Harry stand auf und wäre fast hinaus gegangen, als ihn seine Hauslehrerin nochmals anhielt.

"Achja", sie lächelte kurz Harry an, "alles Gut zum Geburtstag, Harry Potter!"

"Danke!"

Dann verschand Harry und rannte zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach vielen Treppen und Korridore erreichten er den Eingang vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

"Passwort?" fragte die Fette Dame gerade, die wie immer diesen Weg versperrte.

Scheiße. Woher soll Harry denn jetzt das Passwort wissen?

Er sah sich um und sah, dass die anderen Gryffindors gerade erst kamen. Irgendwas schien sie aufgehalten zu haben.

Hermine, die an der Spitze der Truppe ging, hatte weisse Kreide auf ihre Uniform.

Peeves. Peeves, der Poltergeist. Wieder einmal.

"Steinkauz" sagte Hermine gerade und trat mit den anderen ein.

Harry schloss sich Ron an.

"Bis morgen" verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ron von Hermine.

"Ja, bis morgen – Ich muss noch leider was erledigen bevor ich ins Bett gehe"

Sie stiegen die Wendeltreppe hoch und erreichten den Jungenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler.

"Wo warst du eigentlich?" fragte Ron.

"Bei McGonagall" antworte nur Harry.

Harry sah, dass sein Freund ihn verblüfft ansah und fügte noch hinzu: "Aber es war nicht schlimm. Keine Punkteabzüge oder so."

Ron war sichtlich zufrieden mit der Antwort.

Harry, der sich schnell angezogen hatte, verabschiedete sich noch von Ron und stieg in sein Bett. Er zog die Vorhänge zu und legte sich schlafen.


	7. Ein etwas anderer Unterricht

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 6: Ein etwas anderer Unterricht

Harry erwachte in einem nassen Bett.

"Was....?"

Schon hörte er Ron neben sich kichern.

"Du wolltest ja nicht aufwachen!" sagte dieser glucksend.

"Wie spät ist es?" fragte Harry und wollte sich die Brille vom Nachtkästchen holen. Aber da war keine! Er tastete sich sein Gesicht ab und fand erleichtert seine Brille auf der Nase.

"Komm du Schlafnase! Aufstehen! Wir haben in einer halben Stunde Unterricht! Du musst noch essen!"

"Jaja" sagte Harry, stand auf und zog sich um.

Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und frühstückten dort.

Während er da so saß und aß, fragt er: "Und was haben wir als erstes?"

"Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Ravenclaws! Weisst du eigentlich wen wir als Lehrer haben?"

Harry verneinte. Er wusste es nicht. Woher auch?

Professor Moody, den Lehrer vom letzten Jahr, hatten sie ja nicht mehr und Dumbledore sagte auch nichts von einem neuen Lehrer, oder?

Harry war sich dessen gar nicht mal so richtig bewusst.

Nach den Frühstück, es war 10 Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn, gingen sie gemäch zu den Klassenraum, in dem sie Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste hatten. Hermine wartete schon am Türrahmen. Sie winkte ihnen zu, als sie sah, dass ihre Freunde kamen. Alle drei betraten den Raum und setzten sich sofort in die hintersten Reihe.

Schon nach einiger Zeit füllte sich der Raum mit den Schülern und bald war es Punkt 8 Uhr, aber vom Lehrer war keine Spur zu sehen. Im Raum wurde es langsam unruhig. Tuscheln ging durch den Raum. Jeder hier fragte sich ungefähr diese Fragen:

__

Wer ist neue der Lehrer?

Hoffentlich ist er nicht wie Lockhart ( der überhebliche Professor, Band 2)!

Professor Lupin wäre ja ganz nett. Zwar war dieser ein Werwolf, aber sein Unterricht war einfach fantastisch.

Oder wieder so ein abgefreakter Auror? Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody, dessen verrücktes magische Auge so manch einer einen Schauder über den Rücken liefen ließ und dessen Holzbein ständig ein nervendes "Klonk, klong" gemacht hat, hatte sie letztes Jahr unterricht. Weit aus schrecklicher war aber sein Unterricht gewesen. Die erste Stunde mit diesen Narren hatten sie mit den drei verbotenen Flüchen verbracht aus denen der "Imperius" - Fluch, ein Fluch, der sein Opfer dazu brachte Dinge zu tun, die sein Gegenüber von ihm verlangte, den "Cruciatus" - Fluch, der sein Opfer unendliche Qualen erleiden ließ und natürlich der Todesfluch "Avada Kedavra".

__

Und: Warum kommt er zu spät?

[Er hat vielleicht nicht das Klassenzimmer gefunden? Oder die Uhr war auf Winterzeit umgestelt? _lach_]

Kurz nach 10 nach 8 kam eine Person herein.

__

Sie hatte ihre braunen Haare zu einen Knoten hochgesteckt, hatte ein bildschönes Gesicht und eine zierliche Figur. Sie ging zum Pult, holte sich das VgddK (Abkürzung: ‚**V**'erteidigung ‚**g**'egen ‚**d**'ie ‚**d**'unklen ‚**K**'ünste) – Buch und ging wieder hinaus.

Was sollte das?, fragte sich Harry.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Kopf (von der Person, die gerade herein gekommen war) auf und deutete mit der Hand ihr zu folgen. Die Schüler standen auf und folgen der Person.

Sie führte sie in den verschiedensten Korridore, Stockwerke und Treppen, aber schließlich hielt sie vor einem Klassenzimmer an. Sie machte eine Geste, die besagen sollte, dass die Schüler den Raum betreten sollten. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren einer der Letzten, die das Zimmer betraten.

Es sah aus als wäre es seit Jahren nicht mehr benützt worden und dennoch hatte man den Versuch gestartet es wieder einigermaßen neu herzurichten. Die Wände waren mit einer gräulichen Farbe bestrichen worden, trotzdem konnte man Risse und Lücken an manchen Stellen erkennen. Es gab hier nur ein Quadrat aus einem Tisch, dass in der Mitte stand.

Die Schülerschar hatte sich im Halbkreis darum gestellt. Die Professorin gesellte sich nun dazu.

"Mein Name" erschol ihre raue, aber ernste Stimme und sie wartete, dass es langsam ruhiger würde werden bevor sie weiter sprach, "ist Professor Filding und ich unterrichte euch dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

Sie machte ein theatrische Pause, musterte jedoch jeden Jungen und Mädchen genau und ihr Blick war die des Schuldirektors, durchdringend, freundlich und allwissend.

"Wie ich von euren Professor Dumbledore erfahren habe, habt ihr euch letztes Jahr reichlich mit den drei unverzeihlichen Flüchen gelernt. Ich werde euch mehr Wissen über die Kreaturen der schwarzen Magie beibringen."

"Und nun – macht eure Bücher auf. Seite 12!"

Harry schlug die Seite auf und fand dort ein Porträt von einem – ...

"Ein Wendigo!" sagte Ron und tat so als würde ihm das überraschen.

Pelzig, bis zu drei Meter großes Ungetüm mit riesigen Fängen und tödlichen Klauen prangte das Bild des Wendigos rechts vom Text.

Im Text stand:

››_Der Wendigo (Windigo, Witiko) ist ein den Mythen und Legenden der Indiander Nordamerikas entstammender bösartiger und äußerst brutaler Naturdämon. _

Vorzugsweise triebt er sich in den endlosen Wäldern Kanadas herum, wo er Jagd auf Menschen macht, welche auf seinem Speiseplan ganz oben stehen.

Ähnlich wie beispielsweise der Werwolf zählt er zur Familie der Gestaltenwandler:

Tagsüber als Mann oder Frau erscheinend, mutiert er des Nachts entweder zu einem bis zu drei Meter großen, gespensterartigen Knochengerippe aus hartem Eis oder zu einem haarigen Ungetüm mit riesigen Fängen und tödlichen Klauen.

Die Augen des Wendigos erinnern an ein Paar rot glühender Kohlen, und der Dynamikumfang seiner Geisterstimme reicht angeblich von leisem Flüstern bis hin zu Lautstärke eines startenden Düsenjets.‹‹ (Aus: Das Buch der Dämonen) 

"Lest euch den Text durch und unterhaltet euch mit den Nachbarn über dieses Thema. Vielleicht weiss einer von euch mehr als es in diesem Buch hier steht" ertönte Professors Fildings Stimme.

Harry und Ron, die den Text in kürzester Zeit durchgelesen hatten, hatten sich vom Unterricht abgeschaltet ("Was sollen wir da mehr wissen? Das Thema ist soo langweilig" - "Aber Ron, ihr könntet ja was Interessantes lernen!" erwiderte Hermine empört.) und redeten über Quidditch.

Am Ende der Stunde sagte ihre Professorin: "Nun, da unsere erste Arbeitslektion gleich zu Ende sein wird, werde ich euch keine Huasaufgaben geben. Ich möchte euch nur nahe liegen, dass es vielleicht wichtig ist bis zur nächsten Stunde die Lektüre einwenig rumzublättern und das Ein oder Andere auswendig zu lernen. Vielen Dank noch, ihr könnt gehen!"

Harry sah zu Ron, dessen Gesicht so aussah als würde er am Liebsten die Sonne oder sonst irgendein großes Ding umarmen.

"Juhu!" flüsterte sein Freund ihm ins Ohr.

"Aber", Hermine sah traurig aus, "keine Hausaufgaben?"

"Nein" lächelte die Professorin sie an, "außer Sie möchten mir einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben?"

"Natürlich", nickte Hermine und verließ mit den beiden Jungen das Klassenzimmer.

Die restlichen Mitschüler hatten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu den nächsten Unterrichtszimmer gemacht.

"Also, man sieht sich!", winkte Hermine Ron und Harry zu und verschwand Richtung Arthematikraum, "und viel Spaß!"

"Ja, danke, dir auch!" brummte Harry missgelaunt und eilte mit Ron in den Nordturm.

Nicht, dass sie sich sonderlich darüber freuen würden jetzt Wahrsagen zu haben, nur sie waren schon wieder einmal spät dran und ihr Ziel war doch ziemlich weit weg, wenn man die vielen Stiegen zählen würde.

Sie kletterten hintereinander die silberne Leiter hoch und verschwanden in das seltsamste Klassenzimmer, dass man je in Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

Eigentlich sah es gar nicht aus wie ein Klassenzimmer, eher wie eine Mischung aus einer Dachkammer und einem altmodischen Teeladen. Es war voll gepfropft mit gut zwanzig kleinen runden Tischen, umgeben von Chintz-Sesseln und üppigen Sitzpolstern. Alles war in scharlachrotes Dämmerlicht getaucht; die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen und über die vielen Lampen waren dunkelrote Seidentücher geworfen. Es war stickig warm; das Feuer unter dem voll gestellten Kaminsims erhitzte einen großen Kupferkesseln, vom dem sich ein schwerer, leicht übelkeitserregender Parfümduft ausbreitete.

Die Regale entlang der runden Wände waren überladen mit staubigen Federn, Kerzenstümpfen, Stapeln zerknitterter Spielkarten, zahllosen silbern glitzernden Kristallkugeln und einer enormen Vielfalt von Teetassen.

"Willkommen" erklang eine rauchige, sanfte Stimme aus der Ecke, aus der wohl der Schreibtisch - eher gesagt ein kleiner runder Tisch, auf den ein Haufen Kram lag - kam.

Die meisten Schüler dachten, wenn sie Professor Sybill Trelawney sahen, an ein riesengroßes Insekt. Einer Fliege, vielleicht.

Die Frau war mager; die riesigen Brillengläser vergrößerten ihre Augen um ein Vielfaches; um den Körper hatte sie einen schleierartigen, glitzernden Schal geschlungen. Unzählige Kettchen und Perlenschnüre hingen um ihre spindeldürren Hals, und ihre Srme und Hände waren mit einer Vielzahl von Spangen und Ringen verziert.

Als alle durch die Falltür das Zimmer betraten hatten, sagte die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen auch schon "Setzt euch, meine Kinder!" und wie auf Befehl setzten sich die jeweiligen Schüler an einen der Runden Tischen.

Ron und Harry saßen, wie üblich, zusammen.

"In diesem Jahr lernen wir schon einen höheren und weit aus wichtigeren Teil des Wahrsagens kennen. Darum bitte ich euch gut aufzupassen und keinen Unfug anzustellen", dabei schielte sie gefährlich zu Neville, der ganz blass wurde und zu zittern anfing, "Im ersten Quartal lernen wir durch Kerzen verschiedensten Dinge hervor zu rufen, wie zum Beispiel verstorbene Geister. Weiteres werden auch die Naturphänomene unser Thema sein. Im Sommerquartal werden wir uns 'physischen' Dingen zuwenden.

"Ach, und mein Lieber", sie lächelte plötzlich Ron an, "du wirst bald eine freudige Überraschung erleben. Halte also deine Augen offen!"

"Was für ein Ereignis soll das bitte sein?" flüstere Ron Harry leise ins Ohr.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die alte Schachtel meint" antworte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

Ron musste aufpassen nicht laut los zu prusten: "Der Name passt!"

"Eindeutig", grinste ihn sein Kamerad an.

"Die Kerze..." begann Professor Trelawney und erzählte den Schülern der fünften Klasse die Bedeutungen der Kerzenfarben und sonstige Grundsätze, die man bei Zaubern mit Kerzen wissen sollte.

__

Die Bedeutung der Kerzenfarben:

****

Weiß: _Reinigung, Transformation, Frieden_  
**Schwarz: **_Veränderung, Abweisend von negativen Kräften_  
**Rot:** _Kraft, Feuer, Lebenskraft, Sexualität, Energie, Aggression, Sonnensymbol_  
**Silber:** _Frieden, mentale Energie, Weiblichkeit, Klarsicht Mondsymbol_  
**Gold:** _Stärke, Reichtum, Männlichkeit_  
**Pink: **_Liebe, Familie, Freundschaft  
_**Grün:** _Heilung, Gesundheit, Fruchtbarkeit, Glück, Harmonie_  
**Lila: **_Urteilskraft, Weisheit, Geheimnis, die Fähigkeit zu lernen_  
**Braun:** _Natur, Harmonie, Heimat  
_**Natur:** _Gleichgewicht, Neutralität, Harmonie_

(Aus: Hexen Akademie)

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit das Grundsätzliche über Kerzen und der Gleichen auf Pergament zu bringen.

Nach der Stunde bekamen sie die Hausaufgabe das Schriftliche auswendig zu lernen.

Die nächten beiden Stunden waren Zaubertränke.

Die Schüler mussten einen Trank mit Namen "Flugsalbe" herstellen.

Eigentlich, ein leichter Trank, so laut Hermine. Neville hatte es einmal im Leben geschafft einen Trank richtig zu brauen ohne, dass dabei ein Kessel explodiert war.

Erbost darüber, hatte Professor Snape Gryffindor gleich zehn Punkte abgezogen.

Es läutete, aber Professor Snape sagte noch zu den Schülern, ehe sie den Raum verließen: "Dieses Schuljahr wir es besonderes Schuljahr werden! Freut euch!"

"Na toll! Ich freu mich schon auf die nächsten Stunden bei Snape!", meinte Ron ironisch. Wie recht er doch hatte!

Harry, Ron und Hermine verließen so schnell sie konnten das Klassenzimmer und hinauf zur Großen Halle.

"Hunger!" schoss es aus Ron erfreut raus und betratt somit als erster der Drei die Gorße Halle.


	8. Das Quidditch Spiel

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 7: Das Quidditch-Spiel

****

Harry stand nur ein paar Schritte vor dem Rasen des Quidditchfeldes. Auf Gerüsten des Stadions um das Feld herum waren hunderte von Sitzen befestigt, so dass die Zuschauer hoch genug saßen, um das Geschehen verfolgen zu können. An beiden Enden des Feldes standen je drei goldene Pfeiler mit Ringe an der Spitze.

Sie erinnerten Harry an die Ringe aus Plastik, mit denen die Muggelkinder Seifenblasen machten, nur waren sie in einer Höhe von fast zwanzig Metern angebracht.

Seine Kameraden standen hinter ihm. Es waren: Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred und George Weasley und Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus hatte es tatsächlich geschafft Hüter zu werden. _Der Hüter muss immer um die Ringe herumfliegen und schauen, dass die gegnerische Mannschaft keine Tore erziehlen kann._

Die drei Jäger, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson und Alicia Spinnet, haben die Aufgabe sich gegenseitig den Quaffel, einen hellroten Ball dessen Größe eines Fußballes entspricht, zu zu werfen. Sie versuchen ihn durch einen der Ringe zu werfen und damit ein Tor zu erzielen. Für jedes Mal zehn Punkte.

Die Treiber, die Weasley-Zwillinge, versuchen ihre eigene Mannschaft von Klatschern zu bewahren und versuchen ebenfalls diese auf die gegnerische Mannschaft zu jagen. Die Klatscher, tiefschwarz und etwas kleiner als den Quaffel, versuchen die Personen auf den _Besen zu stoßen._

...und der Sucher, du Harry Potter, musst den Schnatz, einen kleinen, goldenen geflügelten Ball, fangen. Sobald dieses Ding gefangen wurde bekommt die Mannschaft 150 Punkte und gewinnt somit meistens das Spiel.

So hatte es Harry von Oliver Wood, den vorigen Quidditch-Kaptain, gelernt. Nun war er der Quidditch-Kaptain.

Harry brach sich immernoch den Kopf, warum gerade _er _diese Aufgabe bekommen hatte...

****

____________________R_ü_c_k_b_l_i_c_k____________________

Der, wenn auch nicht weiche Stuhl, auf dem Harry saß, war nicht gerade der Beste aller besten. Vor ihm saß seine Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall. 

Ihr Büropult war über und über mit Pergamentblätter übersät. Bücher und Hausaufgaben langen ungeordnet aufeinander.

"Mr Potter, wissen Sie warum ich sie hergebeten habe?" fragte sie gerade. Ihre Stimme klang, wie immer, streng.

Harry verneinte. Woher sollte er es wissen? Hermine war vor zehn Minunten zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm, etwas außer Puste, gesagt, er solle schleunigst zu McGonagall gehen. Warum, hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt.

"Ich nehme an...nein" sprach sie weiter und saß ihn durchdringend an. "Aber ich hoffe, Sie erinnern sich an Wood, oder?!"

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, faltete die Hände auf den Tisch zusammen und ließ den Blick nicht von den Gryffindor los. 

Wie eine Katze, durchzuckte es Harry, sprach es jedoch nicht laut aus. Er würde die Professorin nur verärgern.

"Jaaah" antwortete Harry lahm. Während er die Worte aussprach, kam ihm ein Licht. Ging es um dieses Gespräch etwa um _Quidditch_? "Aber warum fragen Sie mich das?"

"Es ist so" sagte die Professorin und lehnte sich zurück. "Da Sie eigentlich wissen müssten, dass Wood uns letztes Jahr verlassen hat, haben wir keinen Quidditch-Kaptain mehr in unserer Mannschaft."

Sie sprach nicht weiter. Das musste sie auch nicht. Harry fragte sich nur, warum gerade _er_?

"Sie wundern sich jetzt bestimmt, warum gerade Sie dafür gewählt wurden. Als Erstes möchte ich erläutern, dass Sie ein legendärer Sucher sind. Als Zweites, dass weder die Weasley-Zwillinge noch die drei Jägerinnen im Stande wären, diese -...hm... sagen wir mal ‚Aufgabe' ...- gewachsen sind.

Auch ist es mir eine Ehre Sie als unseren Kaptain zu ernennen!"

Harry stand auf, er wusste, dass McGonagall nun alles gesagt hatte. Das sah er an ihren Blick, denn sie jetzt aufgesetzt hatte. Nicht mehr allzustreng und ein kleines Lächeln an den Mundwinkeln.

Er verabschiedete sich und wollte gerade hinausgehen, als die Hauslehrerin ihn nun leise hinzuflüster: "Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht! Das Quidditch-Spiel gegen Slytherin steht an. Sie wissen, dass ich Snape nicht gerne gewinnen lasse! Und noch was - "

Sie machte eine Pause, dann fuhr sie mit ernster Stimme weiter: "-sonstige Unternehmen mitten in der Nacht, wie zum Beispiel durch das Schloss herum spazieren, ist Ihnen abgesagt!"

Harry nickte, aber war sich nicht gerade sicher, ob er auch diesen Gefallen wirklich aufrecht erhalten könnte. Tief in seinem Inneren bezweifelte er es stark. Irgendwas würde schon dazwischen kommen.

Sie lächelte jetzt breiter und wünschte den Schüler noch einen schönen Tag.

Harry nickte, ging aus McGonagall's Büro und eilte in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor um Ron und Hermine Bericht zu erstatten.

****

________________________E_n_d_e_________________________

"Gebt euch die Hände!" ertönte plötzlich Madame Hooch Stimme und ließ Harry's Gedankengänge zusammenbrechen.

Harry tratt vor und reichte Phil Adams, einen müskulösen und nicht gerade vertrauenserweckenden Siebtklässler, die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz.

"Auf mein Pfiff!" sagte Madame Hooch weiter, "eins,..."

Harry bestieg seinen Besen und beobachtete, wie es seine Mitstreiter das Selbe machten.

"...zwei,..."

Harry ging einwenig in die Hocke, um so schneller und besser sich empor steigen zu können.

"...drei!"

Ein gellender Pfiff ertönten, Harry und die anderen Quidditchspieler stießen sich vom Boden ab.

Harry spührte wie sich beruhigend den Wind in sein Gesicht peitschen. Er stieg noch höher bis er das ganze Feld überblicken konnte. Er ließ seinen Blick über das Stadion schweifen und suchte nach den goldenen Schnatz, während er teilwese Lee Jordan's Bericht über das Spiel hörte.

Lee Jorden, der Freund von Fred und George Weasley, machte schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr hier der Stadionsprecher, unter den strengen Ohren von Professor McGonagall.

"Und David Winston von Slytherin übernimmt sofort den Quaffel - Katie Bell holt mich mit einem geschickten Trick den Ball für die Gryffindors - ein Pass zu Angelina Johnson - nein, Slytherin wieder am Ball - Adrian Pucey übernimmt ihn und fliegt gefährlich zu den Tor zu - und ja! Seamus Finnigen, der neue Hüter von Gryffindor, schafft es den Quaffel abzufangen - jetzt wieder Katie Bell am Ball - Pass zu Alicia Spinnet - was für eine fantastische Jägerin und ein tolles Mädchen...ich würde ja total gerne mit dir augehen!"

"JORDAN!"

"Jaja, Professor.... AU, das hat jetzt weh getan - Alicia Spinnet bekommt den Klatscher von Hugh Jefferson aus Slytherin ab - doch, seht sie euch an, Alicia lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken - gleich hat sie es - uuuuuuund - TOOOOOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Jubelschrei von den Gryffindorecke und Buh-Rufe von den Slytherins.

"Na, Potter, schon eingerostet?" hörte Harry Malfoy's schnarrende Stimme.

Harry lächelte in sich hinein, machte einen Looping und schoss senkrecht nach untern. Malfoy, der glaubte, dass Harry den Schnatz gesehen hatte, folge ihm ganz dicht.

Wronski-Bluff, dachte Harry spöttisch, während er immer näher der Erde zuraste.

Der Wronski-Bluff hatte Harry letztes Mal auf der Weltmeisterschaft gesehen als Irland gegen Bulgarien gespielt hatte, wobei Irland gewonnen hatte (Bulgarien: Einhundersechzig; Irlang: Einhundertsiebzig).

Bevor Harry auf die Erde krachte, zog Harry scharf seinen Besen nach oben. Zwanzig Meter über den Boden stellte den Besen gerade noch in die Senkrechte und sah sich nach Malfoy um. Dieser hatte nicht, wie Harry es erwartet hätte, aufgeschlagen, sondern schwebte zehn Meter über den Grund und sah wütend zu Harry hoch.

"Der Wronski-Bluff! Was für ein Sucher!" kam Jordans Kommentar.

Harry flog um das Stadion umher und vollführte die verschiedesten Kunststücke vor. Er verbrachte jetzt die ganze Zeit, sich zu bewegen, Malfoy zu ärgern und Klatscher auszuweichen.

Das war seine Strategie als Sucher. Denn je mehr er sich bewegte, je mehr wusste Malfoy nicht ob Harry den Schnatz gesehen hatte oder nicht- Außerdem konnte Harry sich dazwischen in Ruhe nach dem Schnatz suchen.

Eine Weile lang sahen weder der Sucher der Gryffindors noch der des Slytherins' Teams den Schnatz.

"Neunzig zu Zwanzig für die Gryffindors! Was für ein tolles Spiel!" schrie gerade der Stadionssprecher, als Harry den Schnatz sah.

Besser konnte es nicht sein, dachte Harry, während er Richtung Gryffindor-Tor flog. Der Schnatz schwebte nur einige Zentimeter über das dritte und höchste Tor.

Malfoy, der auch gemerkt hatte welchen Platz sich den goldenen Ball ausgesucht hatte, flog dem Tor von oben zu an.

Doch er hatte keine Chance, denn Harry hatte nicht nur schneller den Schnatz gesehen und reaktionsschnell gehandelt, sonder war mit seinem Feuerblitz dem Slytherin-Sucher weit überlegen.

Geschickt bugsierte Harry den Besen zum Tor, streckte die rechte Hand aus und umfasste das Ding mit den kleinen aber kräftigen Flügeln.

"Harry Potter hat den Schnatz! Gryffindor gewinnt mit zweihundertvierzig zu fünfzig Punken!!!"

Harry landete sanft auf den Boden. Die Tribüne leerte sich und Ron und Hermine begrüßten ihren besten Freund mit freundenstrahlenden Gesichter.

"Wow, du hast Slytherin ganz schon runter gemacht!" sagte Hermine anerkennend.

"...und sieh dir erstmal Malfoy's Gesicht an!" gluckste Ron.

Harry blickte zu Malfoy, der mit seiner Slytherinmannschaft abseits des Feldes standen und von Snape runter gemacht worden wurde. Der blonde Junge sah aus, als würde er gleich in den Boden sinken, genau wie der Rest.

Harry lachte, "Geschieht ihm Recht!"

Hinter ihm ertönte ein begeistertes Klatschen. Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen geradewegs in McGonagalls lächelndes Gesicht.

"Bravo, bravo! Und nun ein Fest im Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht wahr? Aber danke, Potter, dass Sie es den Slytherins gezeigt haben. Das war auch dringend nötig. Aber nun ab mit euch!"

Sie verschwand, genau wie die Masse, in Richtung Schlosseingang. Harry, Hermine und Ron warfen sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu und folgten ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, hatten sie schon die Zwillinge Fred und George Essen und Trinken aus der Küche geklaut und begrüssten sie strahlend.

Bis tief in die Nacht wurde gefeiert.

Schließlich kam McGonagall vorbei und machte dem freudigen Geschehen ein jähes Ende.

"Schluss jetzt! Habt ihr schon auf die Uhr geschaut? Es ist drei Uhr in der früh! Ab in die Betten!"

Harry und Ron verabschiedeten sich noch von Hermine und stiegen, sich jetzt erst müde fühlend, die Treppe hinauf zu ihren Schlafsaal.

Sie zogen sich um, wünschten sich noch gegenseitig Gute Nacht und hüpften in ihre warem Betten. Dann streiften sie die Vorhänge zu und schliefen erschöpft aber glücklich ein.

© T. M. Riddle, 2003


	9. Liebe auf den zweiten Blick

****

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

Chapter 8: Liebe auf den zweiten Blick?!

****

Die Tage vergingen zäh, fand Harry. Kaum war er am nächsten Tag, einen Sonntag, aufgestanden, den Nachmittag bei Hagrid, den Wildhüter, verbrachte, war es auch schon Abend. Die Zeit schlafen zu gehen.

Die Professoren quälten die Schüler mit den anstehenden ZAGs (**Za**uber **G**rad). Besonders schlimm war es bei den beiden Professoren Snape und McGonagall. Die Beiden, so schien es, führten einen Wettbewerb, dessen Ziel die Stabilität der jungen Zauberer und Hexen zu testen.

So auch jetzt.

Minerva McGonagall stand, den Rücken zur Klasse haltend, bei der Tafel und schrieb die Anweisungen, die die Schüler in den beiden Doppelstunden vollbringen sollten.

"_Verwandeln Sie ihren Tisch als erstes in ein Karton, dann in ein von Ihnen gewähltes Tier und schließlich zurück in die Ausgangsposition."_

Die ersten Versuche gingen gut. Hermine Granger war eine - wie soll's denn auch anders sein? - der Ersten und Wenigen bei der die Verwandlung einbahnfrei funktionierte. Auch Terry Boot und Levander Brown, beide Ravenclaw, gehörten dazu.

Ron Weasleys Tier, ein überdimensionaler Frosch, dessen Größe einer Melone reichte, hatte noch das Muster einer Baumrinde.

Der Körper des Bibers, der Harry Potter verwandelt hatte, war der eines Quarders ähnlich.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" kam es plötzlich aus Semaus Finnigan, Harrys Nachbar und ebenfalls Gryffindor, heraus und wich einige Schritte zurück. Vor ihnen hatte Neville Longbottem sein Tisch in ein Wildschwein verwandelt.

Die Verwandlung schien fast perfekt zu sein, jedoch war der Schwanz noch aus Holz. Und das gefiel dem Vieh anscheinend nicht.

Es schabte zornig mit einem seiner Hinterläufen, grunzte und starrte dabei die Teenager an.

Bevor andere Schüler dieses Missgeschick realisieren könnten, rannte das Tier los und jagte die Kinder hinter her. Eine Weile lang vergnügte es sich nur hinter Harry, Neville, Hermine und Ron nach zu laufen.

Währenddessen stand die Lehrerin für Verwandlung nur da, zu perplex um auch irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Nach einer Ewigkeit (es waren NUR zehn Minuten) richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das 'Vieh' und murmelte den Gegenspruch.

Das Wildschwein, das gerade dran war Justin Finch-Fletchey aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verjagen, erstarrte und nahm wieder die Form eines völlig harmlos aussehenden Tisches an. Die Studenten rangen japsend und keuchend nach Luft. Einige von ihnen hatten Seitenstechen.

"Mr. Longbottom, ich glaube, dass Sie mehr Übung gebrauchen könnten", seufzte die Hauslehrerin von Gyffindor und sah den Angesprochenen tadelnd an. "Fünf Punkte Abzug."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die Schüler damit, dass ihre Verwandlungen besser unter Kontrolle hatten als Neville.

Kurz vor Unterrichtsschluss bewertete die Professorin jede Verwandlungsstufe und gab jedem, je nachdem wie gut es gelungen war, Erörterungen bei.

Hermine bekam für ihre Leistung 15 Punkte gut geschreiben, wobei sie stolz rot anlief. Harry und Ron bekamen nur tadelnde Blicke von ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Es läutete, die Schüler suchten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Unterrichtsraum.

Die Ravenclaws schritten in den Kerker hinunter, während die Gryffindors sich auf den Weg zur Kräuterkunde machten. Vor dem Gewächshaus Nummer Vier stand schon Professor Sprout und wartete auf ihre Sprösslinge. Die Hufflepuffs waren schon auf dem Feld versammelt, da sie vorige Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten und darum der Weg zu Professor Sprout kurz war.

"Guten Morgen, meine Schüler", begann die Lehrerin, "wir beginnen heute mit dem Kraut Baldrian. Wer kann mir etwas über diese Pflanze erzählen?"

Hermines Hand schnellte hoch.

"Ja? Miss Granger", sagte die Professorin lächend.

"Baldrian oder auch _Valeriana officinalis_ genannt ist schon seit über 2000 Jahren als Heilpflanze in Europa und Asien bekannt. Man findet dieses Kraut nur in feuchten Gebieten wie zum Beispiel Gräben, Wälder und Wiesen und ist somit eher weniger in den südlichen Staaten vorhanden. Sie wächst nur in den Zeitraum September bis Oktober. Verwendet wird eigentlich nur die Wurzel aus dem (trocken) einen Tee gemacht wird. Sie soll sehr gut gegen Schlafstörungen und Unruhezustände behilflich sein. Der Blütentrieb ist..."

Die Lehrerin unterbrach sie mit den Worten: "Sehr gut, Miss Granger. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Dann wandete sie sich zu der Klasse zu. "Dies war nur eine kleine Einführung unseres Themas. Die letzte Stunde ging es um den Katzenschwanz, ebenfalls eine Heilpflanze, wie Sie sich hoffentlich erinnern können. In der heutigen Stunde...."

...pflanzten die Hogwartsstudenten den Baldrian um. Kaum zu glauben, aber Professor Sprout hatte um die 300 Baldrian-Pflanzen, die nur darauf warteten umgegraben zu werden.

Harry wischte sich den Schweiss von der Strin, als er "Macht Schluss, bald ist die Stunde zu Ende! Ihre Hausaufgabe wird es sein mir einen Aufsatz über den Katzenschwanz und den Baldrian zu schreiben. 3 Rollen Pergament..." von Professor Sprout hörte.

Harry, Hermine und Ron packten ihre Sachen und verliessen die Gewächshäuser als ihnen der Klang der Glocke über das Hogwarts-Gelände hörten. Sie hatten noch zwei Stunden Verwandlung gegen die dunklen Künste und dann eine Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

"Super Tag heute", murrte Ron, als sie in das Klassenzimmer eintraten und die Stunde beginnen konnte.

~*~

"Komm, ich hab es! Wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte Hermine und zerrte Harry hoch, der den letzten Schluck seines Getränkes runterschluckte.

"Was'n?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

Hermine starrte ihn wütend an, schob ihn aber weiter Richtung Ausgang. "Später", flüsterte sie leise. Fast drohend.

"Jaja", erwiderte Harry beschwichtigend, hebte seine Arme hoch und riss sich von Hermine los. "Ich kann selber gehen!"

Beide verschwanden aus der Großen Halle und machten sich zur Bücherei. Harry und Hermine wollten sich etwas über Voldemort informieren. Warum, war Harry nicht wirklich klar, aber Hermine meinte, wenn er wiedermal in Schwierigkeiten insbesondere den dunklen Lord wäre, so müsse er schon wissen mit wem er sich da anlegte.

Naja, Harry wusste es ja. Einem der zu meist gefürchteteste Zauberer seit Grindelwald. Und das zu Grund. Denn wer würde sonst so grausam foltern und töten? Nur Lord Voldemort!

Sie erreichten die Bibliothek und rannten zu Madame Pince. Diese sah sie durchdringend an und meinte: "Ihnen müsste bewusst sein, dass Sie auf keinen Fall in die Verbotene Abteilung dürfen?!"

Hermine lächelte fast schon gelassen, suchte etwas in ihrer Umhangtasche und zog schließlich ein kleiner Fetzen Pergament hervor.

"Nicht mal, wenn wir die Bestätigung von Professor Dumbledore haben?"

Harry starrte Hermine eine Weile lang fassungslos an. Wie kam sie dazu, dass Dumbledore einwilligte, Hermine in die Verbotene Abteilung zu lassen? Hatte sie ihn etwa bestochen?

Harry kam sich sofort dämlich vor, als ihm die Gedanken kamen. Nein, Hermine würde Dumbledore **niemals** bestechen. Oder doch?!

Auch Madame Pince schien Hermine fassungslos an, ja schon fast schockiert. Die riss Hermine ihr das Pergamentblatt aus der Hand, sah es kurz prüfend an und nickte dann.

"Das müsste gehen, ja", murmelte die Bibliothekarin zu sich selbst.

Hermine grinste siegessicher und verschwand dann mit Harry in die Verbotene Abteilung.

"Woher hast du....? Wie...?", fragte Harry Hermine.

"Ach, weisst du, das war ganz einfach...", flüsterte sie nur als Antwort. Mehr bekam er nicht. "Wir sollten uns jetzt an die Arbeit machen!"

Sie arbeiteten fast die ganze Mittagspause durch, mit dem Ergebnis, dass alles was in den Büchern stand, sie schon wussten. Nur, dass die Folterungen detallierter dargestellt wurden.

Grauenhaft, dachte Harry.

"Wir sollten aufbrechen", sagte Harry zu Hermine. Diese nickte und beide verliessen sowohl die Abteilung als auch die Bücherei.

Als die beiden Freunde an einen verlassen Korridor entlang gingen, hörte Harry etwas. Es klang als würde jemand schluchzen. Harry blieb abrupt stehen und versuchte ausfindung zu machen, _woher_ die Geräusche kamen.

Auch Hermine blieb stehen.

"Was hast du?", fragte sie besorgt.

"Hier weint jemand", gab Harry zur Antwort, "hörst du es nicht?"

Sie nickte.

"Pass auf, ich schau nach, wer hier weint und du sagst Professor Flitwick, dass ich später komme, abgemacht?", schlug Harry vor.

Bevor Hermine aber noch antworten konnte, drehte sich Harry um, lief den Gang entlang und verschwand schlißelich hinter der Ecke. 

Hermine zukcte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg noch rechtzeig in das Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Sie wollte wenigstens für Harry aufpassen, wenn es gar länger dauern würde.

Harry nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal.

Das Geräusch wurde stehts lauter.

Schließlich blieb Harry stehen und starrte die Tür an.

Das war der Eingang zum Mädchenklo. Genauer gesagt, wurde es nicht mehr als Toilette benützt.

Dort wohnte die Maulende Myrte.

Harry schluckte, atmete einmal tief durch, setze sich über das große "Defekt"-Schild hinweg und öffnete die Tür.

Es war der düsterste und trostloseste Toilettenraum, den Harry je betreten hatte. Unter einem riesigen gesplitterten und fleckigen Spiegel zog sich eine Reihe angeschlagener Waschbecken entlang. Der Boden war feucht und spiegelte trübe das Licht einiger Kerzenstummel wieder, die in ihren Haltern ausgebrannten; von den zerkratzten Holztüren der Kabinen schälte sich die Farbe ab und eine hing in den Angeln.

Myrte war nicht zu sehen und auch ihre Klagerufe blieben aus. Aber das Schluchzen hörte man jetzt um so deutlicher.

Die Tür der ersten Kabine war offen und ein Schüler - oder doch eine Schülerin?, Harry konnte es nicht erkennen, da die Kabuze tief ins Gesicht hing - saß auf den Deckel des nicht mehr ganz funktionierenden Klos.

In dem Moment, als Harry den Raum betretten hatte und jetzt zu der Gestalt schlich, hob es den Kopf.

Die Kapuze fiel es ihm in den Nacken und die geröteten schwarzen Augen saßen ihm entgegen.


	10. Ein flüchtiger Augenblick

****

Harry Potter und der Oden des Phoenix

Chapter 9: _Ein flüchtiger Augenblick_

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Augenblick, den ich riskierte, um in Deine Augen zu schauen. Alles was ich in diesen kurzen Augenblick sah, veränderte mein ganzes Leben. Ich sah in ein Meer an Gefühlen. Ich riskierte wirklich nur einen Augenblick, aus Angst in diesen Meer zu ertrinken. 

__

Bernd Hoffmann   
(*1960) Träumer und Poet 

++++

"Ja, ich bin es, Harry", flüsterte die Gestalt heiser während sie mit dem vom Umhang bedeckten Unterarm die Tränen wischte. "Alicia Spinnet!"

Harrys Eingeweiden drückten sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte gedacht Cho - das Ravenclaw Mädchen indem er schon seit der ersten Klasse verliebt ist - hier vor zu finden. Aber Alicia?

Was tat sie hier? Es ist doch recht ungewöhnlich, dass jemand im Klo der Maulenden Myrrte weilt, wegen eben diesen Bewohner. Der Geist des Mädchens ist des Öfteren sehr betrügt, kreischt herum und überflutet das Klo.

"Ich...", versuchte Harry zu sagen. Doch es kam nur ein undeutliches Krächzen heraus. 

Er schluckte noch einmal um seine Überraschung und Nervosität wegzuspülen und versuchte es noch einmal. "Ich....was machst du hier, Alicia?"

Der Teenager sah den Jugendlichen aus großen, undeutbaren Augen an.

"Ich meine, es ist doch jetzt Unterricht...und....und", versuchte Harry zu erklären, verhaspelte sich und schwieg dann vollends.

"Setz dich doch", verlies das Mädchen mit ihrer zarten Stimme vernehmen, machte eine vage Geste neben sich und starrte Harry immer noch aus ihren rätselhaften Augen an. Harry war überrascht als er das tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry sanft und legte zögernd seine Hand auf ihre so zarte Schulter.

"Ich...ich weiss nicht, ob du meine Eltern kennst...", begann Alicia stockend erzählen und wieder liefen ihre Tränen in die Augen.

Harry sah sie gespannt an und schüttelte zur Antwort nur den Kopf.

"Ich habe erst heute früh einen Brief erhalten." Die Schwarzhaarige wischte wieder einige Tränen weg und sah bekümmert zu Boden. "Es ging um meine Eltern. Besser gesagt, meine Mutter schrieb mir, dass sie sich von meinen Vater trennen will. Er ist gestern sehr spät Heim gekommen, hatte eine Alkohol-Fahne um sich und hielt eine leere Vodka-Flasche in der Hand...."

Ihr Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster, wo die hellen Sonnenstrahlen hinein drangen.

Harry nickte und forderte sie mit einem "Erzähl weiter" mehr zu sagen.

"Anscheinend hatte Dad sehr viel Alkohol intus. Jedenfalls war er so betrunken, dass er anfing meine Mutter zu begrapschen und so."

Sie schluckte und schloss die Augen als sie weitersprach. Man sah ihr an, dass es ihr schwer fiel weiter darüber zu reden.

"Als...als meine Mum meinen Dad von sich wegstoß und meinte, er solle sich doch nicht immer betrinken und sich den Rausch ausschlafen."

Sie brach ab. Ihr ganzer Lieb zitterte.

"Erzähl bitte weiter", meinte Harry und nahm Alicia einwenig zu sich.

Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern Schluchzte ein paar Mal in dessen Umhang hinein.

"Er...er...er fing an rum zu brüllen. Was für eine schlechte Mutter sie doch für mich sei und so. Rastete völlig aus. Und dann....dann...dann schlug er Mum und...und...drohte sie umzubringen...Ich...ich..."

Sie brach nun völlig in Tränen aus.

Harry, der völlig ruhig ihre Geschichte hörte, tat Alicia leid.

"Wie furchtbar", sagte Harry mitfühlen.

Alicia, die noch immer von Weinanfällen geschüttelt wurde, kuschelte sich an Harry, schwieg aber.

"Es...es tut mir leid", sagte Harry und wiederholte die Worte öfters.

Er fühlte sich wirklich schuldig. Er hatte zwar keine Eltern mehr, sondern nur seine nervige Tante Petunia und deren fruchtbaren Mann und ihren Sohn. Aber dass sich Eltern so aufführen konnten, wahr im schleierhaft. Es war einfach ungerecht, wenn die Erwachsenen um ihre eigenen Kind stritten.

Harry hatte Alicia weiter in den Arm gehalten und ein bisschen nach vorne und hinten gewippt, während sich das Mädchen versuchte zu beruhigen. Sanft strich er ihr über ihre hüftlangen, schwarzen Haaren.

"Schon gut. Alles wird wieder gut!", murmelte er ihr zu.

Plötzlich als wäre ein Blitz eingeschlagen löste sich der Teenager vom Jungen und sah ihn aus geweihteten Augen an.

"Ich bin so dumm. Warum habe ich dir das erzählt? Warum?", schrie sie ihn beinahe an.

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Weil du ein Seelensorger brauchtest? Naja...so einen Typ, der für andere da ist und ihre Sorgen eben anhört.", fügte er hastig hinzu als er ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Seelensorger?", sie lachte schrill auf. "Den brauchst höchstens _du_!"

Und auf einmal war sie wieder vor ihm.

'Ihre Augen sind so wunderschön', dachte Harry und musste darauf wieder schlucken. 'Sie sind wie dunkle Seen auf dessen Abgrund...'

Weiter kam er gar nicht mehr.

Alicia Spinnet hatte sich sich so weit vorgebeugt, dass er ihren heißen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Sie drückte einen noch am Anfang schüchtern Kuss auf den Mund, der schließlich wilder und leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen und Harry spürte, wie die Schmetterlinge in seinen Bauch flatterten. Wie er von den Boden abhob und gegen die Wolken segelte. Wie er sich ihr völlig hingab.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Einen kurzen Moment später hörte er wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Der Junge mit der Blitznarbe öffnete verwirrt die Augen.

Und dann sah er, was geschehen war.

Alicia war nicht mehr da! Sie war geradewegs durch die Tür gerannt, die zum Gang führte.

"Hoffentlich macht sie nichts Unüberlegtes", dachte Harry besorgt, während er sich aufrichtete.

Einen Augenblick darauf war das Klo der Myrrte leer (außer der Myrrte selbst natürlich, die sich in einem der Klos eingeschlossen hatte) und ein Jugendlicher mit schwarzen Haaren war unterwegs zu den Zauberkunst-Unterricht.

'Ich werde niemand von dem, was gerade passiert ist, erzählen. Schließlich geht es nur mich und Alicia an. Oh! Und hoffentlich macht sie wirklich nichts Schlimmes. Die Arme'

~~~

"Also?", fragte Hermine Harry, die neben ihm und Ron stand und damit beschäftigt war sich aus dem Getümmelt der Leute, die versuchten rasch aus dem Unterrichtsraum zu entschwinden.

"Also?", eiferte Ron Hermine nach und grinste.

Die Antwort war ein Rippenstoß.

"Das bleibt mein Geheimnis", sagte Harry nur und schüttelte über die Beiden den Kopf. Sie konnten es nicht lassen, den anderen zu ärgern. Wiedermal typisch Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, die Fünfklassler von Gryffindor.

"Wie du meinst Harry. Aber wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann sag es mir!", meinte Hermine und deute ein Achselzucken an.

"...wenn ich dir helfen soll, dann sag es mir, gell Harry?"

"RON WEASLEY!"

"Ja...so lautet mein Name, darling?", lachte der Rothaarige.

Hermine stutzte. "Seit wann nennst du mich 'darling', he?"

Ron kicherte und gab keine Antwort.

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte zu Harry gewandt. "Also...wir stehen hinter dir."

"Wie beruhigend", murmelte Harry und die drei schlenderten Richtung Große Halle um ihr Mittagsmahl einzunehmen.

"Ah! Harry!", kam eine dröhende Stimmte hinter ihnen.

"Hagrid!", alle drei drehten sich um und lächelten den Wildhüter von Hogswarts an.

"Schönen Tag g'habt?", strahlte der Halbriese und ging mit ihnen zusammen in die Große Halle.

"Mehr oder weniger", antworte Ron.

"Ach, ging schon", lächelte Hermine.

"War ganz OK", und grinste den Riesen ebenfalls an.

"Dacht' es würd' euch Spaß mach'n, wenn ihr heut' so gegen fünf bei mir vorbeischaut. Hab 'ne kleine Überraschtung für euch drei." Und mit diesen Worten stolzierte Hagrid auch ohne eine Antwort zu warten zu den Lehrertisch zu.

Ron wandte sich zu Hermine zu. "Was für eine Überraschung?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Ron, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Hermine während sich das Trio neben Dean Thomas setzte, der gerade mit Neville über die verschiedensten Kräuter und deren Wirkung unterhielten.

"Jaah?"

"Schalt endlich mal dein Gehirn ein!", meinte Hermine und griff herzlichst zu.

"Was soll das heißen?" Empört sah Ron das Mädchen an.

"Es soll heißen, dass Hagrid wahrscheinlich wieder so ein neues Tierchen aufgetrieben hat", seutzte Harry und nahm sich ein paar Bratkartoffeln.

"Achnee? Darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen", erwiderte der Freund eingeschnappt.

"Jetzt sei mal nicht beleidigt, Ron. Du bist nicht aus Porzelan!" Hermine sah Ron genervt an.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", gab dieser von sich und nahm sich etwas von Yorkshire Pudding.

"Weil ich dich kenne, Ron. Seit fünf Jahren!" Hermine.

"Vier...aber gut, du hast Recht!"

"Also, Leute. Gehen wir heute zu Hagrid?", fragte Harry die Beiden.

"Mich würd schön gerne wissen, was er wieder für uns gefunden hat. Wetten es ist wieder etwas Gefährliches?", Ron saß Harry an und grinste unsicher.

"Mich würde es wundern, wenn es nicht so wäre." Hermine nahm sich jetzt ebenfalls Yorkshire Pudding. "Wie war das? Fünf Uhr? Wird knapp, wenn wir nochmals in die Bibliothek wollen, Harry!"

Ein Schnauben war als Antwort zu hören.

++++

__

Hallo, jene, die meine Geschichte lesen!

Ich weiss, ich habe mir für eine längere Zeit eine Pause genommen. Ehrlich gesagt: Es tut mir leid!!

Im Prinzip ist die Geschichte schon fertig, ich müsse ja nur mehr die einzelnen Kapiteln auf PC schreiben und raufladen ^_^ * seufzl *

Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse und reviewt fleißig weiter!

eure,

HidetoSaja as TomMarvoloRiddle

^_^


End file.
